


Heebiejeebies

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top!Trini, Underage Drug Use, bottom!Kimberly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: After the events of Rita, Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart haven't been the same duo as they were in the beginning. Is there still a chance for the two rangers?





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so I hope you'll enjoy my story. The only thing that has changed is that Trini's last name is Gomez instead of Kwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so I hope you'll enjoy my story. The only thing that has changed is that Trini's last name is Gomez instead of Kwan.

Trini should be able to sleep now, to eat and hike at her favorite spot. She should be able to play her guitar mindlessly in her room since Rita is gone and Angel Grove is back to normal.  
  
But she can’t.  
  
She hasn't been able to sleep without seeing Rita’s golden, clawed hand wrapped around her throat tightly, her nails digging into the sides of her neck. Trini feels powerless, oh so powerless in this position, as she tries to claw at her wrist. Trini’s trying to breathe but every intake of air is hard and rough, she can feel the poison her veins. It feels like her body is burning as she's slowly losing consciousness. She can blurrily see Rita smirking down at her, sending a chill down her spine as her green eyes focus on her, staring into her soul. Trini feels herself slipping, she can feel her blood slowly dripping down Rita’s hand as she feels herself finally go limp.  
  
Trini jolts, breathing hard and her body soaked with cold sweat. She feels queasy, no, sick to the stomach. She stumbles out of her bed. Her blanket felt like it was suffocating her and she's gagging as if she’s going to throw up. Trini can hear her blood loudly pulsing in her head and she clutches her head to stop the noise, to stop the dizziness and nausea only to have her nightmare flash before her closed eyes. She feels her legs go weak and her knees buckle as she tumbles to the ground, trying to weakly stay on her hands and knees.  
  
“F-fuck…” She croaks out, her own voice foreign to her. It felt heavy and dry as if she’s been screaming for hours at a concert.  
  
Her breathing is ragged, gulping up air greedily into her lungs as if there was none. Trini brings a shaky hand to her throat and winces to expect the claw marks there to be bleeding and open, only to be met with the rough scars as a reminder. Trini lets out a heavy sigh of relief as she drops back on her knees, staring up at the ceiling blankly.  
  
After a few minutes, she was finally able to calm down. Her breathing was back to normal, she laid back on the floor as she continued to stare at her ceiling.  
  
It’s already been a week since the whole Rita thing has happened. All the other Rangers seem to be fine. Jason has been hanging out with Billy more often, Zack and her are on mutual ground, and Kim… well, she’s been avoiding the pink ranger all week. Trini hates to admit it but she has a crush on Kim. She knows it’s hurting Kim because _fuck_ it hurts her as well, probably more than Kim. She can’t look at her without feeling her heartbeat quicken at seeing her crush or how Kim would hold her hands or how she would hug for longer than the guys and -  
  
Trini cringes.  
  
Have they noticed her weird behavior? Noticed the way she’s been more quiet than usual? Or how she hasn’t been doing that well in team training or always denying to team hangouts?  
  
_They have you, idiot._ Trini swallowed hard as she clenched her fists. _They’re not that stupid Trini, do better._ She sat up hastily as she tried to quiet down the voices in her head. She glanced over at her clock.  
  
5:41. _Shit, I’m late for practice._  
  
//  


Trini can hear the others laugh and joke as she stretched now, warming up before fighting Zack. She wore a pair of black joggers and a matching sports bra. She had also tied her hair up in a loose bun. The small Latina had her toned abs and muscles on display.  
  
“You ready, crazy girl?” Zack called out from behind her. She turned to face him and saw he was smirking at her. “Prepare to get your ass beat.” Trini felt her stomach clench as she grew a bit nervous.  
  
Trini Gomez never backed down from a challenge, she’s a badass of course. Trini Gomez is never supposed to feel scared, but _Trini Gomez is scared._  
  
She let out a shaky breath as she bent down to tie her shoe quickly, hiding her face. She can feel Kimberly’s staring, sense how she wants to say something to her. “Watch out pretty boy,” She said in fake confidence, trying her best to be herself. She stood back up, a small smirk on her face as she got into a fighting position.“I’ll make you regret your words.”  
  
They walked forward and fist bumped before getting back into their respective positions. Trini blocked a kick aimed for her stomach, trying to stay on her toes.  
  
“Got moves now, crazy girl?” Zack taunted, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
Trini growled and choose to ignore his comment as she surged forward, going for a right hook to his jaw. Zack dodges the attack and lands a punch to her gut. Trini can feel the air leave her body, getting momentarily dizzy. She recovers quickly enough to land a hard elbow hit on his back before moving backwards. The two dance around each other before continuing their onslaught of punches.  
  
Trini can already feel her muscles getting sore a bit, sweat dripping down her chin. The same can be said for Zack as his hair is drenched in sweat. Trini pants hard as she lets her exhaustion get the better of her. The sweat reminds her too well of _that night._ Being pinned against her wall, feeling her consciousness slipping as she fought for her life. Trini shivers as she tried to fight off the memories but they only came with full force.  
  
Rita’s smile, her eyes, _those claws._  
  
Trini recoils back as Zack's fist collides hard with her nose. She gasps and curses in Spanish quietly. Another punch lands on her jaw before a kick lands her straight on her ribs, sending her flying to the other side of the pit as her back collided with the hard, rocky wall. Trini gasps and coughs, squinting her eyes shut in pain.  
  
“Dude! What the fuck! Why'd you keep going!”  
  
“Oh shit! My bad man, I thought she was gonna block it! The adrenaline got the better of me!”  
  
She can hear Jason and Zack yelling back and forth at each other before a soft pair of hands touches her shoulder.  
  
“Oh my god, Trini, are you okay? Billy, get a first aid kit from Alpha 5.”  
  
“On it.”  
  
Trini grunts. “I'm... f… fine,” She gurgles out, spitting blood out to the side. Her voice sounded nasal like from her bloody nose. She laid back against the rock wall but that only proved to make matters worse as she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She cried out hoarsely as she felt herself get dizzy from both the pain and exhaustion.  
  
“Billy! Quick!” She can hear Kimberly practical yelled, fear laced in her voice. As if on cue she can hear him stammering and quickly gets to her side, passing her the first aid kit.  
  
“Oh shit… Trini I’m so sorry dude! I didn’t mean it, I swear, I didn’t mean to go hard on you man.” She can hear Zack apologizing to her but she can’t seem to focus her eyes on him in the dim lighting. Zack’s worried eyes search her’s as she continued to gasp for air. She coughed and sputtered up more blood, leaning to the side as her coughs racked her body.  
  
“S’f-fine…” She managed to say even if her throat burned. She slowly sat back up as she held her bleeding nose and a broken rib, or so it felt. All eyes were on her and she felt her anxiety spike up, feeling uneasy under all this attention.  
  
Jason finally spoke up. “Kim, take care of her and make sure she gets home safely,” He said softly, looking over at Trini. He saw her give him a pleading look, her eyes wide and telling him, _no, please don’t._ “It’s better if you left training early today and take a few days off. Kim will take care of you in the meantime.” Kim nodded in understanding as she looked over at Trini.  
  
Trini swallowed thickly and took a painful, deep breath. “Okay.” She said tiredly. With that Jason tapped Zack and Billy to follow him, the two glancing at her with concern before following the leader.  
  
Now she was left alone with Kimberly, a tensed silence filled the air.  
  
“I got some bandages and swabs here to take care of the bleeding,” Kimberly said. Her hand gently touched her jaw, careful not to touch the already appearing bruise there.  
  
Trini flinched at the contact. She moved her hands away from her nose and tried to sit up. Kimberly quickly got to work. She dabbed at the blood gently, cleaning it up before placing a small piece of tissue in her nose. Trini stared anywhere but Kim, having a girl this _close_ to her had her heart beat racing and she knows that Kimberly can probably hear it. The memory of Rita keeps replaying in her mind and Trini can’t help but flinch again at thinking about her.  
  
She jumped when she felt Kim’s hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her in comfort. “Trini, you haven’t been yourself lately,” She knows. “You’ve been quiet, quieter than you usually are and haven’t really talked to us,” She knows. “Plus you’ve kind of been... avoiding me…” Oh, how Trini knows.  
  
Trini flinches again as she finally looks up to see Kimberly brown eyes full of concern, giving her a small smile. Trini bites her lips as Kimberly goes back to treating her, moving her hand to her jaw. “I know we don’t talk much or at all now,” Kim tilts her jaw gently as she tenderly rubs some type of ointment on the nasty purple bruise that’s already darkening. Trini tenses up slightly as she feels her neck be exposed, being this vulnerable. She knows Kim sees her scars from left by Rita, three long, deep scratches trace from the crook of her neck to just below her collarbone.  
  
“And… I know Rita really messed you up,” She paused as silence filled the air for a few seconds. “But just know that you’re not alone in this Trini, I’m here for you and so are the guys.” She feels Kimberly let go of her jaw and she hesitantly turns to meet her eyes. Finally, she found her voice.  
  
“Thanks, Kim,” She can feel her throat tighten as she fought back her tears. This is the first time in a week that Trini has ever said anything to Kim. Her name felt so forbidden on her tongue and she _hates_ that it makes her feel this way. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She sees Kim nod her head with a smile. The pink ranger stood up as she held out her hand. “Come on, let’s get you home.”  
  
Trini chewed on her bottom lip before giving Kim the slightest of a smile as she allows herself to be pulled up from the ground.  
  
//  


As Trini and Kimberly left the pit, Kim was patient with her on the way to her house even if they took an hour to get to her house because of her limp and the pain in her ribs. She was patient with her when Trini had to take a shower, making a bag for her clothes and other belongings. Luckily, her parents weren’t home so she didn’t have to run into them. Kim questioned her if her parents would be okay with her staying at her place as she bandaged up her rib after she showered.  
  
Trini scoffed at that. As if her parents would even notice. They’re too busy with work and her brothers to even notice if she was out of the house. She was used to it by now.  
  
They finally made it to Kimberly’s house, her parents weren’t home as well. _What a coincidence._  
  
Kimberly closed her room door as Trini collapsed on her bed. Everything hurt. Her nose, her ribs, her head, her throat, everything felt sore. Trini closed her eyes as she heard Kimberly move about in her room. A minute later she was playing some music at a low volume. She felt the bed dip beside her from Kim’s weight.  
  
“Trini…” She whispered softly as if she was afraid to disturb the girl. Trini hummed as she opened her eyes and turned to Kim. She saw her staring at her, biting her lip. Trini hesitantly looks back at her as she clears her throat. “Kimberly…” She repeated back, seeing Kim blush slightly and nervously fumble with her choker.  
  
“Do you… Do you want to talk about something? Like, is there anything on your mind?” She asked timidly. Trini sucked in a breath. _Do I want to tell her?_ Does she? She knows Kimberly Hart was a bully, emphasis on the 'was.' She used and exposed her own friend, so, why does she feel like she can trust her? Trini really shouldn’t tell her. Telling something as personal as this can lead to her being exposed as well or worse, hated and bullied by the others or even the entire town.  
  
Kimberly sensed her hesitation and scooted closer to Trini. “It’s entirely okay if you don’t want to,” Trini shifted onto her elbows as Kim continued. “I understand.” Trini shook her head. _I can’t believe I’m going to do this._  
  
“It’s… It’s fine Kim,” She paused before exhaling, closing her eyes. “I guess I can tell you, for some reason I trust you.” She said honestly. That grabbed Kimberly’s attention. She sat up a little straighter at hearing Trini say that, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Trini slowly sat up and crossed her legs on her bed, facing Kim. Trini talked. She talked about the nightmares, the flashbacks, the depression and anxiety, the loneliness. She considered about telling her about her scars but decided against it. She involuntarily tugged at her yellow sweater at remembering the feeling of the cold razor on her wrist.  
  
Kim was patient with her. She would frown or furrow her brows in a worried expression. She would bite her lip, sometimes hard enough to leave teeth marks. Trini swallowed hard at that. _Now’s not the time to pay attention to your former teammate like that_. Kim would nod and look at her intently with her light brown eyes, full of patience.  
  
Once Trini tells Kim everything she waits for the girl’s reaction. She can feel her anxiety bubbling up as Kim stayed quiet too long for comfort. Trini is expecting her to look at her in disbelief, to yell at her, scream at her, _do something to her._  
  
But none of that happens.  
  
Instead, the Latina feels a pair of arms wrap around her neck and she flinches at the contact, but slowly melts into it as she buries her face in the pink ranger's neck. She felt her walls slowly crumble as she tries hard to keep them strong for herself, for Kim. To not show she’s weak because Trini Gomez is not weak.  
  
“Trini, it’s okay.” She felt her rub her back gently, coaxing her. “I’m here for you.” That’s all it took for Trini finally break down.  
  
She choked out a sob as she’s trembling all over, her shaky hands gripping at Kim’s tank top. She pulls Kimberly closer to her, their chest flushed against each other and she knows she shouldn't be doing this because _fuck this is not a good idea_ but she wants Kim, she wants to feel her warmth against her and have her senses flooded with her scent. Trini feels Kim shift to sit on her lap, gently running her fingers through her damp hair. Hot tears run down her face and she knows Kim can feel it but she only pulls Trini closer to her as she sniffled and cried on her neck.  
  
Finally, Trini stops crying, just now a sniffling mess. Her eyes feel heavy and she knows they’re bloodshot. She leaned her forehead on Kim’s shoulder as she wiped off some of her tears from her neck. She feels Kim shiver but chooses to not say anything. Trini blushes.  
  
_No. Don’t._  
  
Trini banishes any further thoughts and pulls away from Kim. “Thank you, Kim,” Her voice sounded small as she gazed up at Kim. “Thanks for giving me a shoulder to cry on… well, neck in this case.” She joked with a small smile. Kimberly laughed softly at that, the corners of her eyes just crinkling slightly. Trini felt her heart flutter at hearing her giggle, she couldn’t help but stare at her.  
  
“Of course Trini, anytime.”  
  
Silence engulfed the two, the soft music still playing in the background. The two continued their staring contest, Kim biting her lip as Trini kept her strong hands on her hips. Trini was never good at talking, most importantly she was never great with talking with girls. I mean, who wouldn’t be? Everything about girls just amazes Trini, the way they can be soft and gentle or turn themselves into a sultry goddess. So, when it comes to Kim, of course, she’s stumbling over herself. There’s no denying it, Kimberly is a beautiful, breathtaking girl. Blemish free face, beautiful light brown eyes, a body to die for, her amazing hair. Just everything about her makes Trini feel the same feeling she’s had with past experiences. The heart flutter, stolen glances, light touches and yeah she definitely has a crush on Kimberly Hart.  
  
“Well…” Trini cringes as her voice cracks slightly at the end. She lightly taps at the exposed skin on her hip from her tank top riding up a bit. Trini gulps, sure that Kimberly heard it.  
  
Kim tilts her head and Trini hates how her stomach flips at seeing her act so... innocent and “Kim” like. Kim purses her lips, waiting for Trini to finish her question. Trini fights the urge to look down at those plump lips, wanting to feel how soft they were against hers. Trini turns to look to the side because there are definitely some red flags going up in her head.  
  
“I-I think I’m going to sleep early, I’m feeling pretty tired out from today.” And Trini _hates_ how she stutters and mumbles only around her, _hates_ how _Kimberly Ann Hart_ has this bad on an effect on her. She prays to the Gods above that Kimberly would drop it there.  
  
“Alright.” She finally says quietly. Then, Trini feels a pair of soft lips presses on her forehead. Trini released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her grip on the taller ranger’s hip tightens slightly.  
  
Kimberly taps her wrist lightly, giggling softly. “You’ll need to let me go first, Trini.” Trini eyes widened as she pulls her hands away from Kim quickly as if she just got burned.  
  
“I- ah- My bad.” She stuttered out as her face went red. Kim giggles again, feeling her cheeks tint red as well. _And fuck she looks so cute right now giggling and smiling._  
  
Without another word, Kimberly stood up from her lap and walked out of her room, not before stopping at the doorway. “I’ll let you sleep and I’ll be downstairs in the meantime, yell for anything.” All Trini could do was nod at her dumbly as she kept her eyes on Kim’s and not on her body. Kimberly smiled at her one last time before closing the door. Trini waited as she heard Kim’s footsteps soften the further she walked away until it was completely gone. Once she was out of range Trini groaned and placed her burning face in her hands.  
  
Trini Gomez has it bad for Kimberly Hart.


	2. Save Me

Kimberly placed her hand on the kitchen counter as she gripped it hard. “H-holy shit.” She stammered out. Kimberly can not believe she did _that_ , now, just _now_ to _Trini, the Trini Gomez._ The same girl that is feared by many. She stared wide eyed at the counter as her grip stayed unwavering until she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of something cracking. Kimberly blinked a few times as she focused her vision. She instantly jumped back at seeing the counter having small cracks in it.

_Shit… hopefully, mom and dad don’t notice._  

Kim ran a hand through her hair as she replayed what just happened between her and Trini. The way Trini pulled her closer, the way Trini’s hands possessively stayed on her waist, and how she kept staring at her. _Oh god, the staring._ Kimberly covered her face as she muffled her screaming with her hands.

Trini was definitely staring at her in a more than a _friend way_. The way Trini kept glancing at her lips, Trini is basically like an open book. Kim wants her just like how Trini wants her. This should be perfect for Kimberly because this is her chance now to ask Trini out while she’s staying for God knows how long.

But…

Kimberly dropped her hands as she stared down at the floor. Does Trini really like her? Kim flirts with everyone, whether it be a boy, guy or whomever. Maybe... she’s just being delusional. _Well, I definitely am if Trini would ever want to date a bully._ Yeah, she’s just getting the best of herself here. _I mean look at her, she can have any girl swooning for her if she wanted to honestly._  

Trini has a killer jawline, piercing eyes that told anyone to not mess with her, sharp eyebrows that warned anyone that she was not one to mess with, and a smirk that would have every girl drop dead for her. 

Kimberly scoffed as she shook her head. _She would never want to date me._  

And what would her parents think? _Fuck, my dad would kill me if he even found out I was bisexual._ Her dad was strict and believed traditional ways, so even the mention of a girl will raise suspicions for him. 

She rubbed the nape of neck anxiously as she can imagine what her dad will do. She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself. He was not afraid to get physical with her.

Kimberly shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen, losing her appetite. She bit her lip as she stood in the living room. Would Trini be asleep now? She knew that the yellow ranger must be a light sleeper now ever since they got their newfound powers.

Well, since Trini is going to sleep she might as well join her since there isn’t much to do, she’s supposed to be watching over her anyways. Kim slowly tip-toed back upstairs silently as to not disturb the other girl. She walked over to the bathroom and quietly did her nightly ritual, humming a soft tune to herself. Once she finished Kim walked back to her room door, opening it gently as she peeked her head in.

She saw Trini was on her side, facing away from her. She can hear the yellow ranger snoring softly as she slept. Kim smiled as she slipped into the room, careful not to make any noise as she turned off her stereo and walked over to the other side of the bed to check her phone. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail as she gazed down at Trini.

She’s never seen the Trini so calm and serene until now. The Latina go to expression was always furrowed brows, eyes narrowed and no smiles, but now, having her in her bed so at peace is a contrast to the usual Trini Gomez.

Her brows were relaxed and lips slightly parted from snoring.

Kim suddenly blushed and looked away as she tried to get her choker off. Although she would love to keep admiring Trini’s face she felt like an old, perverted man from staring at her. Even more so while she’s sleeping. Kim finally takes her choker off and sets it on her nightstand, slipping under the covers she carefully scooted to a respective distance to Trini.

Once again she can’t help but stare at her, roaming her eyes over her lips. She caught sight of fanged teeth. Kim shivered as she felt a heat rise in her shorts. She imagined having Trini on top of her, kissing her hard as she moved her lips down to her throat and bit down hard and Kimberly would just be moaning, whimpering - 

_Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts._ Kim bit her lip hard as she squeezed her thighs. _Just go to sleep, Kim._

 

//

 

_Trini stood in the darkness, alone. She looked around, trying to find something or someone but it only proved to be futile when she still couldn’t see anything._

_“H… Hello?” She whispered hesitantly into the darkness, unsure whether to actually call out for help._  

_She was met with an uneasy silence. It was too quiet for her liking as she took one step forward. Her eyes widened as she felt a chill go down her spine when she was met with nothing but air. Her scream pierced the dead silence as she fell, waiting for the impact of something. Her hair whipped pass her as Trini kept her hands in front of her shakily. She squeezed her eyes shut, anxiously waiting._

_Trini gasped when suddenly she’s caught by her throat with a hand. Trini screamed again, the sound raw to her own ears. She clutched onto the wrist of this creature, person, whoever it may be as she gasped for air. She can feel the bile rising up to her throat, taste it coming. Trini tried to kick the person in front of her but was met with air once again. The hand on her throat tightened just the slightest as the person’s face came into view. Trini felt her blood run cold when she was met with a pair of wicked, green eyes and a malicious fanged smile._

_It was Rita._  

_“Well, well, well,” Rita leaned in close, their noses almost touching. Trini shrieked as she tried to pull away, only to have those same claw dig deeper into her skin. She gritted her teeth as she tasted blood on her tongue, coughing harshly. “Don’t die on me yet Yellow, the fun has just begun.” She can hear Rita all but purred out as she brushed her lips against her cheek._

_Trini flinched as she pulled frantically at her wrist, gasping and choking for air as the blood slowly dribbled down the corner of her mouth. She felt Rita kiss up to her lips, licking the blood off from her mouth. Trini winced in both disgust and pain, her skin felt like it just got stung by a swarm of bees from whatever poison was on Rita’s saliva. “How does it feel to be so powerless? To have no armor and no powers to save you now? No Rangers to come to the rescue? Knowing that death...” She squeezed Trini’s throat with all her might, gazing deeply into her eyes. Trini stared back weakly as her vision swam, slowly becoming more and more blurry. “...is waiting just around the corner for you,” It was too much for Trini. The ringing in her eyes intensified as she choked out one final scream, Rita’s nails finally piercing into the skin of her neck._

Trini snapped her eyes opened as she gasped for air, choking and coughing. She can still hear the ringing in her ears as her shaky, sweaty palms clawed at her throat to just get some air.

“Trini! Trini! Trini stop you're hurting yourself!” Trini heard someone yelling at her, but it sounded too distant for her. She tried to call out to the voice but couldn't, her mouth felt too numb.

Suddenly, Trini felt someone cup her face as they turned her to look to the side.

It was Kim.

Her tired eyes were wide, hair a bit tousled in her loose ponytail. She was looking at Trini in fear. _Oh no… no no no no no. Fuck, now she's scared of me. I fucked up big time I shouldn't have let Jason -_

“Trini,” Kim repeated her name softly again, caressing Trini’s cheek with a sudden tenderness. Trini flinched, struggling to get oxygen into her system. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find her words because she knew that Kim was scared, she was scared for her. She needed to stop being weak for her but she can’t with Kim just staring at her helplessly and -

“Trini, I want you to breathe in with me,” Kimberly took one of Trini’s trembling hands and placed it over her chest. “Breathe in,” She felt her chest rise. “Breathe out.” Kim exhaled as her chest slowly fell. Trini nodded weakly. She shakily inhaled with Kim and exhaled, coughing and wheezing slightly.

They continued to inhale and exhale with each other until Trini was able to breathe normally, even if it still a little ragged.

“Kim…” She murmured, her voice hoarse and tired. “I’m sorry to wake you up with my nightmare if you want I can go back to my house.”

Kim looked at her incredulously. “Are you crazy, Trin?!” She hissed. “You’re injured and it’s the middle of the night. I’m not bashing you just because you had a nightmare.”

“You should, I’m disturbing your sleeping schedule.”

“Trini, if I didn’t care about you I wouldn’t have helped you today at the pit. Even less by taking you to my own home.” 

That shut Trini up. She pouted a bit as she mumbled a simple fine. Kim couldn’t help but smile slightly at seeing her pout. 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” Trini rubbed the blanket between her fingers as she bowed her head.

“I…” _I want to, I really want to, Kim._ “...don’t know.” _Bullshit._

Kim bit her lip, moving her hand shyly to intertwine their fingers. Trini felt her breath caught in her throat as she glanced down at their interlocked fingers. Kim slowly rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand. “Well,” Kim blushed and cleared her throat. “I don’t mind giving a lending ear to listen.” Kim tries not think about how warm and soft Trini’s hand felt in her’s but her mind just wouldn’t stop screaming and her accelerated heartbeat didn’t help. Trini finally looked up at her, the two locking eyes as Trini clenched and unclenched her jaw _and damn it Trini why do you torture me._

Kim swallowed thickly as Trini finally spoke. “Okay, thank you, Kim.” She squeezed the taller ranger’s hand gently before telling her about how Rita had her by her throat again and this nightmare was by far the worst she had from how real it felt. Kim grimaced slightly at hearing how gruesome the nightmare was.

“You know it’s not real, Trini.”

“Sure as hell felt like it.”

“But it wasn’t,” Kim insisted. “Rita is gone in outer space somewhere far from Earth after Jason bitch slapped her ass, and even if she did come back she better be prepared for another round of ass-kicking.”

The two rangers shared a laugh at that. Trini shook her head as she kept smiling. “You’re something else, Kimberly Hart.” At that Kim playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

“Bite me.”

Both girls froze, Kim slapping her hand over her mouth as Trini raised an eyebrow. Kim blushed madly as she stumbled over her words.

“I-I didn’t mean it literally! I meant it in a -uh- metaphorical way because you don’t have to b-bite me, you know just -I- um- okay I’m going to shut up now.” Kim looked away at the wall, not wanting to face Trini because of that was embarrassing how could she -

Trini’s giggling filled the tense silence. Kim glanced over at her, seeing that her hand was over her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Oh my god, Kim, that was so smooth of you.” Trini snorted softly as she couldn’t help but laugh harder, throwing her head back. “You’ve got some serious game, Hart.” Trini teased. Kim shushed her as she put her hands over her mouth. “Stay quiet,” She half whispered, half yelled. “I heard my parents get home not too long ago.” Yellow ranger's eyes widened before glinting with mischief. Kim narrowed her eyes.

“What are you -”

Suddenly, Trini stared at her with half-lidded eyes, her eyebrows creased together. She gave a low, throaty moan into Kim’s palm, panting softly. Kim squeaked. “T-Trini! W-what-” Trini grabbed her wrist and held her arm in place. Her jaw went slack as she felt Trini’s warm tongue flick against the palm of her hand.

Kim squirmed, feeling the heat rise in between her legs. Trini really shouldn’t be doing this to her. _Two can play at this game, Hart._ Kimberly should not be enjoying myself. It’s too risky for Kim, her parents are in the other room down the hall and she knows this isn’t right. _Or that’s what you want to think._ Kim bites her lip hard and before she knows it she’s tasting her own blood. Trini whimpered softly before moaning again.

_“A-ah fuck… K-Kimberly.”_

Honestly, Satan can end her suffering now because _fuck, fuck fuck, she should not be this turned on right now_. It was moments like these that Kimberly wished she never had her powers. Everything was too sensitive to her, she was acutely aware of how wet and throbbing she was right now, feeling herself slowly soak her panties. Kim internally screamed, her heart pounding in her rib cage. She shakily breathed out as she tried to stop her whimpering, but failed. She knew Trini heard her and it only made her squeeze her thighs together harder. 

Trini smirks against her hand. _Gotcha’._ She let go of Kim’s wrist and pulls away, a light blush on her face as she tilted her head innocently. “What’s wrong, Kim?” She all but murmured in a raspy voice. _You shouldn’t be doing this, Trini._ She smiled and bit her lip because fuck she is enjoying this _way_ too much. The way that Kim is practically begging, no, craving for _her_ and her touch only, for Trini to do more. She saw how hard Kimberly was shaking, her fists clenching the blanket as she bowed her head a bit.

“T-Trini…” She whimpered slightly, her voice thick with want. “I… We… Can’t Trini…” Kim said.

_Fuck._  

Trini should’ve stopped there, she knew she should’ve stopped messing with the girl as soon as she said that. Yet, she didn’t.

“Kimberly… You know as much as I do that-”

“Kim?”

The two girls froze at hearing her father’s voice calling out from outside her room. Kim stared at Trini with wides as the color drained from her face. Trini stared back, her mouth agape as looked at Kim expectantly to say something, anything, back to her parent.

“Y-yeah?” She called out, cringing at hearing how frail her voice was.

“Are you okay? I heard screaming, are you talking to someone?” Kimberly's heart dropped as she saw the doorknob turn slowly.

Everything happened so fast for Trini.

One minute she was on Kim’s bed, the next she thrown on her floor as Kim fell on top of her. Trini gasped at the hard impact and the weight of Kim on top of her. Kim’s hands were on her chest as she glanced up at her, _don’t say anything_ was clearly written on her face.

“Kimberly? What are you doing on the floor?” Trini shut her eyes as her heart raced. She could hear his stoic voice clearer now that he was in the room.

“Ah-Um-,” Kim shut her mouth, clearing her throat. “I just had a n-nightmare.” She said in her best-terrified voice. “I fell off the bed, it was me who you heard. Sorry.”

The room was silent.

Trini mentally prayed to the gods above in Spanish, because she is going to be _fucked_ if Kimberly dad finds her. She could hear the floor creak slightly.

“Alright,” He finally said as he stepped backward. “Try to sleep well then, Kimberly.” And with that, he quietly closed the door.

Kimberly sighed heavily as she dropped herself back on Trini. The yellow ranger rubbed her back as she chuckled. “That was… Too close.” Trini mumbled as Kim grunted.

“That’s putting it lightly.”

Kim sat back up as she stared down at Trini, her face unreadable. Trini tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Kimberly shook her head as she gently pried Trini’s hands off her.

“We can’t, Trini.”

That hurt. No, who is she kidding, that fucking broke her into pieces. Trini smile faltered. Her heart dropped and she can’t help but hurt bad for Kim. She frowned. Trini pushed it too far, she made her uncomfortable, made Kim almost get in big trouble with her dad. She hates herself, hates how she’s selfish enough to push away Kim’s feeling and only act on her own as if she’s the queen here.

Trini felt a light tap on her shoulder. “Trini? Did you hear what I said?” Oh, and how Trini hates Kim for making her feel like a piece of shit but has her falling in love with her even more. Hates how Kim doesn’t even notice. “I said let’s go back to sleep, we have school in a few hours.”

Kim gives her a small, sad smile. Why was she still on her lap? Still playing with her feelings? Still making her feel things she wished she didn’t just so she didn’t have to suffer from this heartbreak.

“Okay…” She whispered quietly, her voice toneless. She knew Kim was looking at her worriedly.

Trini hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hey again so I hoped you enjoyed it? I'm not gonna lie I rushed this since I promised to update it today and it didn't help that I was swamped with work from this program. But uh yeah, don't be shy to leave a comment if you want.


	3. Can you fix a broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I suggest y'all listen to "Heebiejeebies" by Aminé ft. Kehlani while reading this chapter. 
> 
> Also a WARNING! that there is going to be Drug Use in this chapter so proceed with caution. Other than that I hope y'all enjoy!

She doesn't sleep that entire night.

_“We can't, Trini.”_

Trini closed her eyes, sighing tiredly as Kim's words kept replaying in her head. She glanced over at the sleeping girl that was facing away from her. She was peacefully sleeping, the sound of her soft breathing filling the air. Trini flinched and looked away.

She knew she shouldn't have talked to Kim again, pushed her over her limit. All because of her own selfish emotions.

Trini feels exhausted, the stinging in her eyes slowly getting worse as morning come. Trini shouldn't do this because she'll know Kimberly will be devastated and grill her down at school today, but she just can't deal with being so close to her and knowing what she did.

So, she left the room out of the window a few hours before school started. She didn’t dare look back as she walked away hurriedly down the street. Trini started walking faster, which turned into a jog, and then a full on sprint. She ran with all her might, feeling the tears that threatened to spill. She didn’t know where she was going, she needed to find some kind of release from all of this. Trini hates for being this way, why can’t she be normal like her family? Trini continued to run, swallowing hard, feeling the lump in her throat. She skidded to a stop, close to the edge of The Cliff. Bending over her knees, Trini panted hard as she stared at the ground. Her whole body ached from stretching her wounds and the soreness in her muscles.

 “F… Fuck.” Trini grumbled, before closing her eyes. Her lungs felt on fire, her whole body screaming from the sudden exertion.

_“Trini, if I didn’t care about you I wouldn’t have helped you today at the pit. Even less by taking you to my own home.”_

She squeezed her eyes and swallowed hard, ignoring the burning in her throat. “Fuck.” She said, this time louder.

_“Trini, it’s okay.” She felt her rub her back gently, coaxing her. “I’m here for you.”_

Trini growled as she stood back up and started pacing around, aggressively running her hands through her unbraided hair. “Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck!” Trini shouted out loud.

_Trini feels a pair of soft lips press on her forehead._

_Kim bit her lip, moving her hand shyly to intertwine their fingers._

_“T-Trini…” She whimpered slightly, her voice thick with want._

Trini felt her face go hot. “FUCK!” She screamed and cursed again and again, for as long as she could. She finally stopped screaming when her voice finally gave out on her, dropping to her knees. Trini clutched her head as she cried hard, not even trying to stop her loud sobs.

 _Why can’t I just stop thinking about Kim?_  

Trini wiped her tears away harshly as she tried to calm down. She got back to her feet shakily as she started the long walk to her house, silent tears trailing down her face.

Everything was a blur once she finally got to the. All Trini remembered that it felt like she walking endlessly in a loop. Her leg were screaming at her to stop but the pain was numb and welcoming to her, she didn’t really care. She remembered that she just simply climbed into her bedroom window and quietly sneaked into the bathroom, not in the mood to deal with her parents. Luckily, her mother and father were both downstairs along with her brothers when she was showering for… how long? Trini honestly doesn’t remember and could care less. She just threw something on quick, black jeans with matching combat boots, a grey t-shirt, and her yellow bomber jacket. Trini started gathering her school and training bag before pausing as she hears her mother yelling, slowly getting louder when her father calmly tries to intervene. She hurriedly grabbed her signature beanie and practically jumped out her window.

Trini knows that they’re talking about her 

// 

 **Trini:** _Hey, you wanna go to the spot and smoke some over there durin lunch_

 **Pretty Boy:** _owo wats this?_  

 **Trini:** _shut up and fucking answer Zack_

 **Pretty Boy:** _lmaoo okay dont get ur boxers in a twist crazy girl. jus meet me outside in the back like always_  

Trini shakes her head with a small smile as she puts her phone down. She was in Biology class now, doodling mindlessly in her notebook. Partially because she already finished the assignment and also because she knows that Kimberly is worriedly staring her down. She glances up and lock eyes with the Kim who gives her a small smile, slightly biting her lip. Trini feels her stomach lurch and forces back a small smile before quickly looking back down at her notebook. She can still feel her eyes on her. 

Trini sat in the back far left of the classroom, right next to the window with a table all for herself with Kimberly two tables away from her. She tugged her beanie a bit down as she kept doodling, trying to concentrate on anything other than those rosy, red lips that just smiled at her. She huffs before laying back against her chair. Trini gripped her pencil hard as she mentally scolded herself. She needs to get her shit together. 

The class wasn’t as loud today, the teacher going easy on them for once in the entire school year by giving the whole class a simple assignment if they promised to keep the volume low. Never in her life has Trini seen the class actually quietly working. She scoffs at that thought, seeing a few students gather with friends to finish the work and then talk.

Trini glanced up one more time seeing Kim starting to walk to her table slowly. _Shit._  

“Hey.” Kim said. Trini noted that she sounded and looked extremely nervous with the way she was wringing her hands. 

Kim was worried out of her mind. Not only did she wake up to not finding Trini in her bed, but she remembered the events of last night. 

She fucked up big time. She knows this.

Trini probably hates her, no, she definitely hates her. There’s no denying it.

Trini swallowed hard as her mouth went dry.

The first word that came to mind for Trini was boobs because _holy shit why is her cleavage all out there._ Now, with Kim this close she can see that Kim was wearing a pastel pink crop top shirt with a push up bra under that showed off a significant amount of her soft, brown skin. Trini’s surprised that she hasn’t been sent to the principal’s office yet. _Goddamn it._ Trini blushed as she averted her eyes away from the taller girl’s chest.

Yup, she’s definitely screwed. 

Kim chews on the inside of her cheek as she fidgets with her choker in the silence between them. 

“Hey.” Trini repeated back. Kim mentally sighed at finally hearing the Latina say something. 

Trini internally cringed at hearing her voice crack a bit, realizing now how hoarse her voice was from earlier. She twirled the pencil in her hand to try and distract herself from the beauty that is Kimberly Hart.

Kim bit her lip and suddenly Trini’s doodle became more interesting. “So… why did you leave early from my house?” She asked tenderly, hoping that Trini wouldn’t shut down on her. 

Now, it was Trini’s turn to bite her lip. “Just felt like it.” She said simply. Fuck, she could really for some cold water now. 

Kim frowned before turning around and grabbing an empty chair, pulling it up to her table. Trini sighed. _Here we fucking go._

“Why does your voice sound like that?” 

“Had another nightmare.”

“I would’ve heard since we were sharing the same bed.”

Trini cursed to herself silently, crossing her arms. She was always a shit liar. 

Trini shrugged. “I left your room before you woke up to go to my house. I slept there for a bit but woke up to a nightmare.” She prayed that Kim will take it and leave it there.

Kim looked her up and down skeptically. Trini willed her body to be still and calm despite her racing heart. 

“Alright…” She finally said as she tilted her head. “Did you clean your wounds?”

Trini relaxed slightly as they steer to a different topic. She looked away knowing that Kim will chastise her.

“No.”

Kim sucked her teeth. “Trini, you can’t risk your cuts to get worse. If you move to much you’ll just be in more pain.”

Trini clenched her jaw. Since when did Kim started caring about her health? She doesn’t even care for her feelings so why is she being worried for her? She just wants to scream all of this out but instead relaxes, unclenching her jaw before sighing out heavily. 

“Alright.” Trini hates this. 

The two fall silent, the only noise being that of other students whispers. Trini faces away from Kim. She just wants to be alone right now, she doesn’t want to keep dealing with her feelings. Doesn’t want to keep dealing with Kim, just to have her heart wither slowly from all of this. 

Kim chews on her lip, as she silently stares at Trini. She hates her, I mean, who wouldn’t. Kim hates herself as well. She just want to wrap her arms around Trini, kiss her cheek and tell her that she’s sorry and that she wants her as much as she does. Kim aches for the old Trini to smile and look at her lovingly, to hold her hand and hang out in her room. But now, all she’s getting from this Trini is forced smiles, having being ignored, wanting to be away from other. The old Trini had warm brown eyes that twinkled every time she Kim, but now the new Trini just looks right through her with those same brown eyes that now lost their spunk.

Kim hesitantly etches her hand to Trini’s. “Tr-” 

She was swiftly cut off by the sound of the bell, signifying that it was lunch time. Trini stands up and quickly gathers her stuff. “T-trini.” She calls out again as she stands up as well. The yellow ranger ignores her, mumbling something about seeing Zack before walking with the rest students into the hall. 

Kim stood there alone in the classroom. 

“Ms. Hart?”

Kimberly snapped up at hearing her teacher call her name. “The bell has rung already, are you alright?”

Kim open and closes her mouth. She goes to hurriedly get her bag. “U-uh yeah, sorry sir, just kind of spaced out there." 

He nodded before going back to read his book as Kim walked out into the slightly crowded hallway. She’ll just have to find Trini later.

// 

Trini stood outside at back of the school. She growled lowly. “Zack… your bony ass better be here soon.” Trini is fighting the urge to gag right now from standing close to the school dumpster, but this is the only way no one will find her. 

“Your prince has arrived.” Trini jumped and got into a defensive stance at hearing another voice.

“Chill out crazy girl, it’s just me.” Zack walked in front of her, smirking at seeing the usually tough girl get scare. Trini glared at him before smiling softly, relaxing.

“Asshole.” She said. Her ears were awarded with a breathy laugh before strong arms wrapped around tightly for a hug.

“Haven’t seen you in like forever, really sorry about last time.” He mumbled into her hair. Trini closed her eyes and hugged Zack just as tight.

“You saw me yesterday.”

“Don’t ruin the moment, dude.”

Trini snorted before they separated. She adjusted her book bag on her back. “So, you got it?”

Zack grinned before patting his book bag. “Of course I do.”

Her smile grew wider as she started walking ahead of him a bit. “Good, then what are you waiting for?”

The rangers run to a spot in a forest, that being a very small cave opening cover by the overgrowth of leaves and vines from an overhanging tree. Luckily, it’s spacious enough for the two of them.

Sweat drips down her temple from running. “So,” Trini starts as she takes of her jacket and sets it aside. “How’s Billy and Jason been doing?”

Zack takes his shirt off, sweat dripping down his chest. “Those two lovebirds are doin’ fine.” He says as he pulls out a grinder, lighter, wrap and an already done joint. Both rangers share a laugh as Zack picks up his lighter and the joint.

“Alright, let’s just puff puff puff pass this joint and if you feelin’ to take more I got more weed in the grinder to make another blunt.” Zack smirked as he lights the the joint, taking in a puff. He holds it before exhaling a large amount of smoke at Trini.

She quirks up an eyebrow. “Enough for two?” She can’t help but inhale the smoke.

Zack nods his head as he takes two more puffs before passing it to Trini. “Take your time with it, I know you need.” Trini playfully punches him before taking the joint. She inhales deeply at each three puffs, holding it and exhaling it slowly. Already, the inside of the cave was starting to get hazy from the smoke.

“Damn Trini, got some serious sucking skills bro.”

Trini can’t help but laugh, throwing her head back slightly as she was already starting to feel the effects of the weed. Zack joined her as the two kept laughing before passing the joint back and forth until they finished it. She was soon starting to get cotton mouth so she dugged in her back to retrieve a water bottle, taking a few sips.

“Let’s lay down outside.” Trini nodded her head dumbly, moving slowly after Zack to the outside of the cave. They both plopped against the cool grass as they stared up at the trees.

“Trin?” Zack mumbled, his voice a bit raspy from the smoke. Trini hummed as she stay transfixed at how green and clear the leaves are on the trees. 

“Why’d you want to smoke today? We never usually do it on Fridays unless Jason say’s we’re not goin’ out to somewhere.” Trini turns her head to face Zack. 

“Kimberly.” She whispered. Trini could see his eyes slightly widened, which didn’t really looked like it from the high.

“How so?”

“Everything.”

This is a thing about high Trini that she doesn’t like, she’s even more blunt (no pun intended). So, she spills everything to Zack and she knows it. She trusts him though, trust him that he won’t tell the others anything just like how he didn’t tell the other rangers about her dysfunctional family. She knows Zack.

He stays respectively quiet the whole time she talks, of course he would crack a joke every now and then but she knew he was listening attentively. 

“Damn. I thought you were mad at me about hurting you in practice since you didn’t text me.”

Trini shook her head, the motion sending her vision swirling a bit. “Nah, just went to sleep early and didn’t really bother going on my phone.” Her eyes are probably a bit puffy right now as she stared up again.

“Speaking of my phone, let me check mine right now if Jason texted anything.” Sure enough as soon as she unlocks her phone she sees that Jason had texted something to the groupchat.

 **Papa Bear:** _So today we planning to hang out at Kimberly’s place right after school, we’ll move practice another day._

Trini groaned as she dropped her phone on her chest. “Fuck me, Jason sent a text to the groupchat earlier sayin’ we all gonna go to Kim’s to hangout.” She slurred out.

“Well shit.”

“Honestly.”

Zack sat up slowly as he squinted down to his phone. “Imma’ just play some music to lighten the mood.” Trini sat up as well, leaning back on the palms, the grass feeling soft and cool under her hands.

An old fashioned piano started playing softly with slow, retro beat. 

_I got the baddest bitch_

_Shorty keep hollerin’ at me_

Trini closed her eyes as she snapped her fingers along with the music, Zack humming next to her softly. 

_I ain’t no average bitch_

_Baby come swing my way_

She started moving her hips along with the beat as she started singing along.

_Just for you I might jeopardize_

_My whole life I might sacrifice_  

Memories of Kim and her flashed behind her eyes as she started singing louder. 

_Shakira-like and these hips don’t lie_

_Say I don’t but I always try_

_Way you look is like woah_

_Got me locked and I’m hypnotized_

Her smile, those eyes, that hair, her body. She would really risk it all just to be with Kimberly Hart.

_You, you got so much potential_

_Every moment spent with you_

_I bet was always eventful_

_I've never seen your type of species_

_Give me heebiejeebies_  

She can feel the tears spilling down her face, ignoring how much her throat burned from straining it. That only made her sing harder. 

_Woah, and I'm like woah woah woah_

_You, you got so much potential_

_Every moment spent with you_

_I bet was always eventful_

_I've never seen your type of species_

_Give me heebiejeebies_

_Attitude Kahleesi_

_Woah, and I’m like woah, woah, woah_

Trini feels her voice finally gave out on her as she chokes out a sob. Suddenly, Zack’s arms are around her and she doesn’t care if she’s full out crying now, leaning into him heavily as she let her emotions take over, doesn’t care if she looks ugly right now.

All that she knows right now is that she is hurting bad for Kimberly Ann Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened haha ah I hope you enjoyed it because I wrote this while watching the BET Awards tonight lmaooo so I wasn't as focused as I would usually be. Another thing, the scene where Trini and Zack smoked weed was from my own experiences and from seeing it on other people I know so sorry if it's not accurate or anything. Also that I headcanon that all of them are seniors and 18, except Billy who I headcanon as 17 here but still a senior, so it isn't underage. But I did tag it underage drug use just in case. So, expect the next chapter on Wednesday!


	4. Amends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys very, very sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday! I had gotten some really bad food poisoning which resulted in me going to the doctor, staying in bed, taking medicine and a bunch of other shit. But I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter, ngl it was difficult to write it while bed sick and being constantly sleepy with the medicine lol still am now

It’s moments like these that Trini wished she didn’t have her powers because this “bond” between all of them is truly going to be the death of her.

“Zack? Trini?”

Her eyes went wide as she felt her heart stop.

It was Billy.

“W-what… What are you guys doing? And Trini why are you c-crying?” She can hear the rising panic in his voice. She pushed Zack away, almost giving herself a whiplash from turning around to face Billy. He was a few feets away from the pair, his shoulders tensed and brows scrunched together in worry.

“B… Billy…” She barely managed to say. Trini flinched at hearing her own voice, it sounded so small and frail to her own ears. Zack cleared his throat a bit loudly.

“Hey, Billy, my man. Trini and I were just hangin’ out here for lunch.” He said, giving a nervous chuckle when the blue ranger’s eyes flicked over to him.

“You guys aren’t doing anything bad, right? Kim, Jason and I all felt something through the bond from you two,” He hesitantly stepped forward. “You guys were… smoking?"

Zack swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as Trini looked away, avoiding Billy’s eyes.

“Yeah…” She admitted.

Billy was silent as he looked between Zack and Trini. “You guys know that I have nothing against you two smoking weed, but it’s a different story when you do it during a school day. Knowing that you have class afterward.”

Trini sucked in a breath as the guilt suddenly hit her. She hates to admit it but he’s right.

Just as she was about to speak up when suddenly she heard the crunching of branches snapping as it grew louder. She quickly got to her feet as she frantically looked around to hide somewhere.

But it was too late.

Out came Jason and Kim into the clearing, both of them out of breath from running. She could see their eyes widened when they looked over at where she and Zack were as he also got up at seeing Jason. She swallowed thickly, her throat feeling drier than ever as she saw Jason clenched his jaw.

“Trini…” He hissed. Trini felt herself go cold at seeing the usual laid-back leader of the group now angry. “What are you doing?”

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She flinched back as he started slowly walking towards her. “You know you’re putting yourself at risk with Zack if you go back to the school. The smell will be on you,” He stood in front of her, his arms crossed as he looked down. “And with the way you two behave while high, it’ll be obvious that something is wrong.” She hesitantly met his eyes. Jason sighed, his voice softening.

“Why are you doing this, Trini?”

She bit her bottom lip, hard, not even wincing at the pain. She can’t tell him that she’s doing this because of Kim. That she’s the reason why she just wants to forget, to feel no more. She can’t show that just because of a little heartbreak that’s why she’s doing this, being pathetic and weak.

“I…” _Don’t tell him._ She glanced over at Kim, seeing her brown eyes full of unshed tears as she stared wide-eyed at her. “I…” She can see the pleading in her eyes and Trini hates how she always fall for her doing. She turned back to Jason.“I… Just needed to destress.” She cleared her throat softly as she tried to find her voice, still raspy and gravelly. “I’ve been having a lot of… nightmares… about Rita.” She finally confessed. There was silence before a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around her small frame.

“Trini, you know that the team is here for you to talk to,” He whispered into her hair. “Rita’s gone to outer space, she won’t come back anytime soon.” She shakily reciprocated his hug, sighing into his shirt.

“Okay.” She barely said, her voice muffled by his shirt. Jason patted her back.

“You’re in no sign to go back inside the school so we’re just going to take you home.” Trini immediately shook her head.

“No, I can’t. My mom is a stay at home mom, I’ll be a dead man if I walk in the house now.” Jason sucked his teeth at hearing that, Billy and Kim walking over to his side.

“We could go to my house.”

_No._

Trini wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. Kim knows about... _them_ , about their whole “situation.” Zack seemed to have sensed her distress.

“Kim, are you sure man? I mean we all haven’t showered and I know the crazy girl here and I reek.” Trini gave the smallest of a smile as she heard Zack try and help her.

“Well, actually it’s only Trini who seems the most upset,” Billy piped in. “So in this case, Kim can take Trini with her to her house so she can rest up. Jason, you and I will see them later since we were all going to hang out tonight.” Sometimes, Trini wished that Billy would just think less logically all of the time and loosen up, because _god_ how she wished this was one of those times right now.

“I don’t think-”

“Actually,” Jason swiftly cut her off as he glanced over at her knowingly. He smiled softly at Billy. “I think that’s a great idea, Billy. You’re a genius.”

Billy gleamed happily, smiling as Jason patted his arm. He knows that she can’t say anything now, not with Billy happy because no one wants to ever, ever make Billy sad. Trini walked back a bit as she narrowed her eyes at the leader. Jason, unfazed by her stare, continues on.

“Kim, get Trini to your house. Check over on her wounds from yesterday to check if they’ve healed much and have her rest. We’ll see you guys later.” And with that he turned around to walk away, leaving no room for any arguments. Billy followed behind him as he waved back at her. She returns his wave weakly, Zack looking at her with worry before he walked after Billy.

Now, it was just her and Kim. Again.

“Trini-”

“Don’t.” She pleaded, running a hand through her hair. “Don’t, just… Please, not now Kim. You can tell me whatever you need to tell me when we get to your house.” She said weakly, not even caring how much her throat hurt and how much her voice cracked.

Kim bit her lip softly as she nodded her head. “Okay… Let’s get go then.”

//

The entire walk and car ride to Kim’s house were full of awkward silence. Her ribs were killing her once the high died down. She bit her tongue to hold in a groan as she winced and limped from the pain. Of course, Kim being Kim, she would want to help her. Trini tried to push her away weakly but that only brought another wave of pain. She just let Kim help half carry/half walk her to Kim’s car, carrying her bags in her other hand. Trini just kept her eyes looking out the window, ignoring how much Kim kept glancing at her and from how much her ribs hurt. Finally, they got to Kim’s house, she helped her up to her room.

Trini sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing heavily as the pain still throbbed non-stop. She saw Kim place her bags over to the side.

“I’ll get you some clothes and a towel,” Kim stated as she walked over to her closet.

“You don’t have to give me clothes, I have some in my bag.”

Kim glanced over at her. “Aren’t those your training clothes?”

“In my sports bag, but my school bag has my regular clothes.”

“Why?”

“Don’t want the smell of weed on me when I get back in the school.”

Kim froze in her movements before continued. “Understandable.” She finally found a towel and walked over to Trini with it, handing it to her. “You already know how to work the shower and there’s some cream behind the bathroom mirror that you can put on. I’ll have some pain killers for you when you get back.”

Trini nodded her head, standing up carefully as she limped slightly to the bathroom with her bag in tow. Once she got inside and closed the door, she leaned her back against the wooden door. She sighed heavily, dropping her bag on the floor.

“What the fuck…” She whispered to herself as she chuckled dryly. Whatever Satan had over her was truly some kind of devilish hatred. She tied her hair up into a bun as she took off her clothes carefully before stepping into the shower. She turned on the water, hesitantly stepped towards the cold water.

“She’s gone, Trini,” She shivered from the cold droplets. “She won’t appear.”

Trini started the process of cleaning herself, albeit slowly, making sure to be careful around her bruises and stray cuts. After she finished and dried herself off, she grabbed the cream behind the sink mirror and carefully applied it on her sides. She winced slightly at feeling a sharp pain, but it slowly died down to a dull throb. Putting the cream back, she pulled her spare clothes from her bag.

“Thank God I decided to bring spare clothes.” She mumbled as she pulled on her black, ripped skinny jeans and a white crop top. Trini groaned as she gathered her dirty clothes and shoved it in her bag. “I really need to look at what clothes I pick.” She said before padding back softly to Kim’s room.

“Alright, I’m all cleaned now.” She announced as soon as she got inside.

Kim looked up from her laptop and froze mid-type. Kim couldn’t help but gape at the Latina’s exposed abs and her strong biceps. She bit her lip at seeing Trini’s face even more with her hair up, that sharp jawline and those pink, plump lips on full display. Even without any makeup on she still looked as gorgeous as ever, even more in Kimberly’s opinion. She looked away quickly when Trini caught her staring, pretending to be busy with typing something. Trini walked over to her closet where squatted down and placed her bag on the floor, shuffling through the inside of it.

The room felt awkward, well, she felt awkward. Kim silently stared at her back, seeing those strong arms flex in the dark lighting.

“So…” Kimberly said, finally breaking the silence. “I didn’t want to say this earlier when we were in the woods but… Those scars on your arm? You self-harmed?”

Trini froze, coming to complete stop as she sucked in a breath. She was so high that she had forgotten about hiding her scars.

“Trini,” Kim furrowed her brows, her voice gentle “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s completely okay with me, okay? I was just asking because I saw it and didn’t want to make any assumptions.”

She winced slightly stood back up, turning around to face Kim. She crossed her arms. “Yeah… I did.”She said, looking over at Kim. She watched the taller girl smile and closed her laptop.

“Okay, if you don’t want to continue it’s alright with me. I won’t tell the others and I just want you to know that you can talk with me whenever if you ever feel the urge.” Kim held her gaze as she crossed over to her bed and sat down gently, putting a good distance between them.

Trini smiled slightly, picking at her jeans. “Thanks, I appreciate it...”

“Of course.” Kim bit her lip, her confidence slowly replaced with nervousness.

“But what I really wanted to talk about was last night.”

Trini dropped her smile as flashbacks of that night surfaced. “Yeah.” She grunted out.

Kim was quiet before Trini continued.

“I know you like me, Kim.” She claimed, seeing her freeze slightly.

“But what I don’t understand,” She paused her expression one of hurt. “Is why do you keep doing this to me, Kim? To yourself? To us?” She narrowed her eyes, she can feel her pent up anger and frustration getting the better of her.

“I don’t understand any of this really. Do you like me or not? Why do you keep flirting with me when you know I like you? Why do you lead me on and on until you snap your fingers and decide to drop me? Do you know how much it hurts, Kimberly? To want to be with someone you ache for badly, that you know you can have a chance with them to only have that same person crumble that thought right before your eyes? Someone that you would never, ever, EVER think would do that to you!” Trini was up, her stance tensed and ready to break anything in her way as she yelled out. She clenched her fists and glared at her.

“I hate myself for falling for you. I hate that I can’t get the thought of you out of my mind and how you make my heart race. How your touch or you calling me by some nickname gives me fucking butterflies in my stomach! I hate all of it!” She finally said, panting hard.

She was silent, wrapping an arm around herself under Trini’s gaze. Kim felt the stinging of tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away quickly.

“Trini…” It was barely a whisper. “I'm s-sorry, I really am.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

“I guess I never really think about what I'm doing, j-just like how I posted a nude of my own best friend, ” Kim bowed and her head and sobbed into her hands, the guilt finally hitting her. “God, I'm such an awful person. First, it was Amanda and now you”

Trini’s eyes softened as her anger slowly dissipated. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “Kimberly, look, you are not a bad person. I hate to sound cliche but trust me no one in this world is perfect and you’re definitely not a bad person. Hell, even Jason and the others and I done some shit we’re not proud of.” She walked to the bed and sat down next to her gently.

“As long as you acknowledge your mistakes than it doesn’t make you a bad person. Sometimes it just takes longer than others to realize what you’re doing.” Trini reached up and gingerly pulled Kim’s hand away from her face, revealing her dark, puffy red eyes. She sniffled slightly as she turned to look to the side, letting her hair hide her face.

“I guess, but I still played with your feelings,” Kim mumbled. “I made you unhappy and hate yourself, Trini.”

“But you acknowledged it now, Kim. That’s the point. If you kept going for even longer than that’s where the red flags would’ve gone up,” Trini paused as she bit her lip. “Kim, look at me”

Kim sighed shakily as she slowly turned her head, her eyes meeting Trini’s.

Trini felt her stomach jump at realizing now just how close they were. She slowly reached a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently.

“I know that after the whole Rita thing,” She wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. “I avoided you. I wasn’t the same with you before when we were first becoming friends and I’m sorry for that. But now, in this moment, I want us to start making this right between us. Although we’ll just probably keep being… friends…” Trini internally cringed at saying that but continued. 

“As long as I’m by your side like the others, then it’s all good between us. Okay?” 

She gazed intently at Kim, anxiously waiting for her response.

Kim felt her lungs burn at realizing she was holding her breath. She shakily sighed, leaning slightly into Trini’s warm hand. “Okay,” She finally said. Kim held her gaze nervously, glancing down at her lips before quickly averting her eyes. Trini blushed deeply as she felt her heart beat faster. Now was her chance, but Trini was hesitant. She didn’t want to push it just when she and Kim made up.

 _Fuck it._  

Trini licked her lips, the action bringing Kim’s eyes back on her soft lips. Trini leaned in slowly, hesitantly looking up at Kim for any warning of discomfort, only to be met with wanting eyes. She was close enough that she could feel Kim’s warm breath on her lips and -

The two girls jumped at hearing Kim’s phone suddenly vibrate on her nightstand. Trini pulled away quickly from Kim, looking away as she heard Kim shuffle and pick up her phone. Kim softly cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence.

“It was Jason, he asked if we’re doing okay.” She said, her voice a bit raspy. Trini swallowed thickly as she glanced back at Kim.

“Well, just tell him we’re alright and that I’m sleeping,” She snorted at that. “I know he’ll go ape shit if he found up I’m still up with him being the Dad of the group.”

She heard Kim giggle softly at that, her heart fluttering at hearing such an angelic sound.

“Will do,” Kim said as she typed away on her phone.Trini turned to face Kim, looking her up and down before biting her tongue.

She knew that now, she's playing a dangerous game with Kim.


	5. A Risk to Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this! Another chapter! Haha, yea guys here's another chapter to make up for not updating for a while, as alway I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> FAIR WARNING!!!: Stuff finally gettin' heated in this guys, the warning is that there's gonna be masturbation in this lmao

Kim wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell Trini the truth so bad.

She tried to stay busy on her phone but she just couldn’t with the way her lips were tingling and how her heart was still pounding in her chest. She watched Trini from her bed as she messed with her stereo, surprisingly putting on some soft music.

_ God. _

She felt her face heat up and silently suppressed a groan. She was so close to kissing Trin. Kim wanted her, _no_ , begged her to do it with the way she kept staring at her lips. Kim touched her lips, pressing her finger down on her bottom lip. Now, she’s lost the chance.

“What time are the boys coming over?” Kim kept playing with her lip, too lost in thought about what just happened not a few seconds ago. She faintly heard Trini swivel in her chair.

“Kim?”

This time she was snapped out of her thought. 

“Huh?” Kim said dumbly as she looked up sharply. Trini had her head tilted a bit, an eyebrow raised.

“O-oh, sorry,” She said sheepishly, quickly averting her eyes. “What was that?”

Trini rolled her eyes but nonetheless repeated what she said. “I said what time are the boys coming over here?”

Kim checked the time on her phone. “In a few hours, the last period of the day just started so it’ll be a while.”

Trini nodded, crossing her legs. “Alright.”

Kim bit her lip, she couldn’t help but stare again at the stunning woman that is Trini Gomez across from her. Her hair was still up in a bun with no braids, showing off the Latina’s soft, blonde highlights in her hair. Kim noticed now that she had an extra piercing on her ear, industrial piercing on her left ear. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Since when did Trini get this piercing?

“Kim, you’re staring again,” Trini said bluntly. Kim’s eyes flickered over to her face, seeing that devilish smirk she had on. Kim blushed, feeling her heart jump.

“U-uh sorry, I-I was just staring off and I just so happened to lose my focus on... you.” She said lamely, adding a nervous chuckle.

Trini shook her head, holding eye contact with the taller ranger. “Is that the only reason why?” 

Kim stuttered over her words as she tried to think of something, anything, but she was too slow. She took a deep breath, swallowing up her anxiety. _ It’s now or never, Kimberly. _

“I… I was just thinking about what you just said and…” She clenched her fists slightly. “I-I’m bisexual.”

Silence fell upon them as Kim braced for Trini’s response. The silence prolonged, Kim felt that same anxiety haunt her.

Trini continued to stare at her, mouth gaped as she just processed what Kim said. She snapped out of her shock as she closed her mouth.

“Well… Am I the first to know?” She asked gently at seeing Kim so tensed. The said girl relaxed slightly, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Yes… Well, directly told anyways,” She gestured her hand to the side. “I’m pretty sure Jason knows but I haven’t confirmed anything for him. My parents…” Kim trailed off silently.

Trini nodded. “Is… Is that why you haven’t gotten close with any girls, at least romantic wise? Because you’re afraid they might kick you out or something of the sort?” She asked hesitantly. Trini knew that by “girls” she meant herself 

“Yeah…” Came the quiet reply. “My father, he’s very… homophobic and my mom is neutral with it. But I know that with my dad, the worst he can do is by physically hurting me.” She shuddered at that thought. Trini instantly straightened up at hearing that.

“What do you mean ‘physically hurt me,’ you mean he hits you, Kim?” Trini whispered out the last part, her eyes full of worry as she leaned forward. She saw Kim nod silently, whimpering slightly.

“H-he hasn’t done nothing too bad recently since he’s been busy with work, but when I was younger he would h-hit me a lot.” Kim stammered out as she wrapped her arms around herself. Trini quickly stood up and scooted over to sit by Kim’s side, wrapping an arm around her.

“Kim, it’s okay. Just like how you were with me, you don’t have to keep talking about if you’re not comfortable. I completely understand if you don’t want to resurface any bad memories.” She insisted softly. Kim mumbled a 'thank you' and leaned against her embrace, burying her face in her shoulder. Trini froze slightly but pulled Kim closer to her as she started cried softly. Trini whispered soft words, tracing her back lightly as Kim cried harder. 

“I-I can’t be me,” She croaked out, clinging onto Trini’s shirt. “I t-try to get along with my father but it always ends up some type of way and mom,  _ god _ , mom never does shit and always let dad do whatever he wants to me.” Kim choked out a sob as Trini coaxed her softly. 

“Kim, you know if you ever want to stay over somewhere else you can always sleep over at one of our houses,” Trini says, referring to the group. “I know the guys will help out in a heartbeat.”

She sniffled and pulled away, her tear filled eyes meeting Trini’s own. “T-thank you,” Kim said softly. Trini smiled at her, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her nose.

“Of course, now we’re both ‘I’m your neck to cry on’ buddies.” Trini joked, Kim giggled at that as she wiped away a few of her tears. Trini tapped her arm lightly. 

“Why don’t you go freshen up, hmm?” Kim bit her lip but nodded nonetheless. 

Trini gently took held her hand as she helped Kim up. Trini kept her cool while Kim, on the other hand, was blushing so hard that she was sure her face was hot, literally. Trini was patient with Kim the whole time, just like how she was for her earlier. Trini stayed by her side, holding her hand silently as she gathered her towel and clothes, even walked her to the bathroom. Once she retreated back to her room, Kim stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She let out a shaky sigh as placed her stuff down.

“Fuck…” Kim whispered. She really can’t believe she finally told someone about her sexuality, the first person being Trini. Kim shed her clothes off as quick as possible, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She turned on the shower head and waited for the water to be warm before stepping in. Kim shakily placed a hand on the shower wall, letting water soak her hair. 

Is it worth it to risk it all? 

As much as Kimberly wants to deny it, she knows deep down she has feelings for Trini whether she likes it or not. She’s already an ex-cheerleader, people at the school hate her, and her dad would kill her if he even knew she was bisexual. So if all of a sudden she starts dating Trini, things can certainly go downhill.

_ Or up, you know she makes you happy.  _

Kim closed her eyes, blindly reaching for the bar soap as she started to clean herself. Trini does make her happy, happier than she’s ever been. She remembers how Trini would always smile at her, only her when the two hung out together in the beginning. It was rare to ever see some other positive emotion on Trini other than annoyance. However, whenever she does smile, Kim always tries to make it last to see it once more. 

Kim bit her lip as her hand grazed over her stomach, feeling the heat spike up just below. She remembers how the old Trini would constantly tease her. The staring and lingering gazes, hand holding and how Trini would protectively wrap an arm around her waist whenever they walked around in school after the whole locker incident.

Kim gasped as she lightly touched her clit before pressing down a bit harder. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue hard to stop herself from moaning. She started to rub her clit slowly, her mind drifting back to Trini and how she always wore some type of sports bra whenever they were down at The Pit, exposing those strong abs that slowly get slick with sweat.

She couldn’t help but let a moan slip out as she slips a finger into her wet pussy, imagining her finger being Trini’s. Kim would always think about how rough Trini would be with her.

_ “Ah ah, hold it, princess, you’re not allowed to cum just yet.” _

“P-please.” Kim gasped out, trying to keep her voice low as she fingered herself faster, curling her finger just how Trini would. She leaned her head against the shower wall, the water feeling electric on her skin.

_ She can feel Trini smirking against her neck before biting down hard as she slipped in another finger. _

Kim choked out another moan, panting hard as she felt herself slowly getting closer and closer. She ground down on her fingers, taking them in deeply as she hit her sweet spot. 

_ Trini pulled away, leaning in close enough that their lips brushed against each other. “Cum for me.” She purred out raspily. _

Kim arched her back moaned loudly, cumming hard on her fingers. “Trini…”She moaned out quietly, shakily gripping onto the wall as she slowly kept pumping her fingers in and out of her sensitive, her orgasm washing over her in waves of waves of pleasure. She bit her lip hard, whimpering as she slipped her fingers out of her still aching pussy. As much as Kim wants to keep going, she’s sure that the actual Trini is going to wonder why she is taking too long in the bathroom.

However, little does she know that Trini is well aware of what she was doing.

Trini had her back against the wall next to the bathroom door, chest heaving with her ragged breathing.  _ H-holy shit.  _ Trini can’t believe she just witnessed to hearing Kimberly masturbate, to the thought of  _ her.  _ She wished that there was some kind of a turn-off switch for her senses because she really wished she didn’t eavesdrop on her private time. Trini quietly slipped back into Kim’s room, trying to ignore the way her own need was surfacing. 

Trini was writing away in her journal once Kim left when she heard a strange noise she thought about checking on the pink ranger. She was about to call out to Kim to see if she was okay but was meant with another noise.

_ “P-please.” _

Trini froze, her eyes widening at hearing Kim moan. She knew she should’ve left, that she shouldn’t have used her powers to enhance her hearing just to listen to more. 

But she didn’t.

_ “T-Trini…”  _ Trini felt her breath get caught in her throat as she felt herself slowly go hot. 

She shook her head as she covered her face, groaning slightly. “Now’s not the time to get hot and bothered, Trini”

//

The rest of the team arrived not too long ago and now they all sat around a table playing Uno, well, rather they were playing Uno and she was just a spectator since she wasn’t all that familiar with the game. She stood behind Jason, looking at his cards as she took a sip of her soda. Billy and Zack were starting to be merciless each other.

“Ha! Reverse card bitches!”

“Ah ah ah, I believe you can’t do that when your turn is skipped, Zack.” 

“Think again smart guy, that’s false play right there since the color’s green and your card is red!”

Trini snickered as she watched the duo go back and forth, Jason tried but failed to intervene between them. She looked over to Kimberly who quickly averted her eyes. Trini sucked her teeth silently as she took another sip of her soda.

To put it bluntly, it was awkward when Kim came back to the room after her shower. 

Kim walked in the room blushing wildly. She had on a light pink mini skirt with a black-strapped bralette, her hair still a bit wet from her shower. Kim kept avoiding her eyes and frankly, Trini was grateful for that, it means that Kim didn’t see her hungrily staring her down. None of them spoke a word the whole time, the only noise to be heard was the music that was still playing and Kim shuffling around as she pulled out her leather jacket from her closet. Kim went back to her respectful place on her bed and Trini still sat at her desk until Jason sent a message to Kim saying that he was on his way with Zack and Billy. 

Well, they did have a brief conversation where Kim asked her she was going to wear her combat boots again, Trini just nodded her head since she didn’t really bring an extra pair of shoes except her training shoes. She heard Kim hum as she tied her black laced up ankle boots.

Here they are now, back at square one. It was getting boring now, the game was really pointless to her since she didn’t really know how to play and she knows she’s a sore loser so better out of the game than in it. Trini glanced between the Billy and Zack who were still in a heated discussion and to Kimberly. 

She smirked.  _ How about we have some fun. _

Trini isn’t one to tease much, or rather she doesn’t do it at all, but with Kimberly Hart, she is a complete exception.

She stared at Kimberly until they made eye contact, she winked at the pink ranger and stuck her tongue out. Kimberly bit her lip as her cheeks tinted red, thanking the gods above for having the boys so distracted now.

Trini brought her fingers up to her bottom lip, just rubbing them softly. She can see Kimberly curiously looking at her movements, more at her lips. With a smile, she stuck her tongue out between her two fingers.

Her reaction was immediate. 

Kimberly's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She internally screamed as she squeezed her thighs together, feeling herself throb slightly at her teasing. She looked back down at her cards quickly as Trini chuckled. She took another sip of her soda with a smug smile. _ Gotcha’ princess. _

She leaned off the wall and walked slowly to the chair next to Kimberly. 

“I don’t know if you guys know,” Trini announced, bringing all three boys attention on her. “But you got an extra player here who’s waiting to put her card down.”

Billie nodded his head and guiltily bit his lip. “Right, right, my bad. It seems I got a bit carried away.” Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Is all good man, we all got too into the game.”

“It’s your turn, Kim,” Jason said as he took a swig of his beer. Kimberly looked down at her cards as she decided on her next move. She was about to place her card when she felt Trini’s hand snake up on her exposed thigh. She froze but regained her composure quick enough to place down her card. Zack glanced at her questioningly but she ignored his gaze, blushing madly as she felt Trini squeeze her thigh before slowly trailing up higher to the edge of her skirt. 

Kim wished she didn’t decide to wear a skirt tonight but at the same time, did she really?

Trini was enjoying the torture she was putting Kim through. She knew she liked it from the way she didn’t even try to move her hand and how her breathing changed a bit. They kept playing Uno, all the while Trini kept her hand dangerously high, squeezing or tracing on her thigh every now and then.

It was until Kim couldn't take it anymore with how Trini’s thumb slipped under her skirt, close to her panties. She fidgeted in her seat a bit, wanting to edge Trini’s finger to the place that ached for her while trying not to make it obvious. She felt the Latina squeeze her thigh hard.

“Stop fucking moving around or they’ll suspect something.” Kim felt her heart spike up in excitement at hearing Trini whisper to her in a strong, dominant tone. She glanced over to Trini from the corner of her eye, suppressing a groan.

“Yo, Kim, it’s your turn dude.” She was snapped out of her thoughts at hearing Zack call her name. He was looking at her with a knowing smirk as Billy and Jason watched her, ready to place their own cards down. Kim felt Trini trace the soft material of her panties. She shivered and swallowed thickly before nodding her head, placing a random card to get the attention of her. Just like that, it was back to Zack and Billy arguing over the calls of the game.

Trini retreated her hand back to her soda, smiling as she finished up the can. “Good girl, seems like you didn’t raise too much suspicion now,” Trini mumbled to her. Kim squirmed at hearing Trini speak to her, just now realizing how soaked her panties are against her clit. She bit her lip as Trini started to talk with Jason to the side.

Now, it's Kimberly Hart who has it bad for Trini Gomez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W E L L  
> 1\. so that shower scene with Kim had me shook the entire time lmaooo mostly because a friend and I were texting back and forth bout the whole scene haha 
> 
> 2\. also another note I'm feeling extremely better with the medicine. still feeling nauseous but I'm doin a whole lot better than before so I'll try to have updates more often 
> 
> 3\. editing the story summary cuz that was more of a temporary summary lol
> 
> but yeah hope y'all liked it!


	6. Catch me if you can

After a few more rounds of Uno and a heated discussion between Zack and Billy of the rules, Billy was the first to leave due to his curfew. Everyone bid their farewells to Billy before Zack spoke up.

“Alright hoes, what’s our outing tonight?”

They always did this. Billy would be the first to leave every time the gang would hang out, which was to be home at eight on the dot. Since the others didn’t want to go home just yet, and Billy being Billy, they would go out somewhere in a different part of Angel Grove whether it be skinny dipping, sneaking into abandoned buildings or others of the sort.

Trini stretched a bit, the action riding up her crop top even higher, exposing more of her stomach. “How about another campfire?” She suggested dropping her arms back down to her sides, throwing a smirk at Kim's direction for her staring. Kim quickly looked away before Trini spoke again.

“Tomorrow is Saturday so we could spend the night like the first time.”

She saw Zack smile at that. “Ooh I like the sound of that,” He looked over at Jason. “You comin’ boy scout?”

Jason shook his head. “Sorry, going to have to raincheck today. My dad wants me to help him out with the car, it’s gonna be the first time in a long time that we’re actually ‘hanging out’ instead of being in each other’s presence.”

Trini nodded as Zack pouted. “Party pooper! But I get you man, go help out your old man.” He joked as Jason playfully punched his arm. He turned as he started walking to the door.

“I’ll you guys later, text me if anything happens.” They said their goodbyes before the door closed, now leaving Kim, Zack and Trini.

“So, ladies, ‘bout that campfire?”

“I already said I’m down.” Trini said, she turned to look at Kim expectantly. Kim smiled shyly as she nodded her head.

“I’m down as well. I’ll just come up with an excuse if my parents ask me where I was.”

Zack whooped and wrapped his arm around each of their shoulders. “Then let’s go rangers.”

//

“Come on, crazy girl! Use those tiny, little chicken legs of yours!”

She barked out a laugh at hearing Zack. Trini jumped over a large log, rewarding her ears with the sound of crushed branches from her landing.

“You’re lucky you have long ass legs, pretty boy!” She called out with a smile, swooping left and right through the each tree in the hazy darkness. The sun was now slowly setting, only a few streaks of light was welcome in the dense forest. She slowed down to a bit of a jog as she looked behind for Kim.

“Hey, Kim! You okay there?”

She saw the pink ranger carefully run through the trees, keeping her hands close to her skirt. She finally caught up to Trini, panting hard as beads of sweat slowly started to form on her temple.

“I should’ve changed my clothes before leaving the house.” She panted out as she bent over on her knees.

Trini chuckled as she started to walk ahead of Kim. “Come on now, I’m sure Zack will give you something once we get to the spot.” She waved her hand. “The longer you take to get there, the longer you’ll have to endure with those clothes.”

Kim huffed before standing back up. She jogged over to Trini, a smile gracing her lips. “It’s not like you’re complaining.”

Trini scoffed and blushed slightly. “Whatever, I know you in those heels we’ll take forever.”

“Don’t underestimate a girl in heels.”

Trini smirked. “Bet.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to stop a smirk of her own. She felt a rush of excitement run up her spine at hearing the challenge. “Okay,” She said before leaning in to kiss Trini just at the corner of her mouth.

“Catch me first then.”

Kim whispered, taking this opportunity now to run off ahead into the woods, leaving Trini in her daze.

Trini stood there for what felt like hours before she finally snapped out of her shock. She touched where the spot where Kim just kissed her, feeling fire just from those soft lips. She grinned before dropping her hand back down.

“Oh, you're on princess.” And with that, she was off.

Kimberly really wished she didn’t decide to wear her ankle boots since it slowed her down, but then again, she _wants_ Trini to catch her. She ducks under a low branch before taking off as fast as she can.

Trini wasn’t one to admit it but she loves a challenge. She was high on the adrenaline, not caring how much her lungs burned from breathing hard. Her hair was now free from her bun and whipped past her as she weaved her way through the forest. Trini made a sharp turn, almost slipping before heading off in Kim’s direction. She saw Kim’s light pink skirt closer now.

Kim bit her lip as she quickly sidestepped, watching Trini slow down. Kim turned and ran the opposite direction.

“Gotta be quicker than that, Trini!” Kim called out with a smile as she vanished into the woods.

Trini growled. “Just watch.” She mumbled to herself as she now stealthily used a shortcut to her.

Kim glanced over her shoulder. _Wait a minute._ She slowed down next to a tree, leaning her back against it heavily as she panted. She listened intently to her surrounding, now realizing that she didn’t hear Trini’s footsteps. She tilted her head and looked around, only to be met with the distant sounds birds cawing and soft cricket chirps. Her leather jacket was now just half on, just holding onto her arms. Just when she was about to lean off the tree and shrug off her jacket completely Kim was instantly pushed up against it. Kim gasped, her eyes widening, her chest flushed against Trini.

“Gotcha,” Trini whispered breathlessly.

Kim can feel her chest heaving from their little game of cat and mouse, she was pretty sure Trini can feel just how hard her heart was beating. Kim blushed, now realizing the she was trapped between Trini and the tree. Trini had hands on her waist, her front pressed up against her. Kim twitched, biting her lip at feeling a moan bubble up.

Trini chuckled, staring up at Kim with a smug smirk.

“What’s wrong, _princessa_? Cat got your tongue?”

Kim groaned softly at hearing that nickname. _God_ , being called ‘princess’ is her weakness, even more with the way Trini said it in that raspy voice and how she rolled her ‘r’ and -

She looked to the side, hiding her face behind her hair.

“Y-you were just lucky,” Kim said, cursing to herself for her stutter.

“Oh, really, Hart?”

Kim turned back to Trini, holding her gaze. “Yes, _really_ , Gomez.” She retaliated. Kim was pretty sure she was making a mistake by pushing Trini but god she can’t help it, not with the way Trini’s eyes had darkened.

Before she knew it Kim was picked up by Trini as she pushed her harder against the tree. Kim gasped, a moan slipping out at feeling just the slightest of pressure on her aching clit. She tightly wrapped her legs around the smaller girl’s waist, Trini’s warm breathe on her neck.

“Got a smart mouth now, princess? You let me catch you on purpose?” Kim shivered involuntarily, gripping Trini’s shoulder. Trini nipped at her neck.

“You wanted this to happen, didn’t you princess?” Kim bit her lip, whimpering softly. She can’t focus on how much her pussy throbbed against her soaked panties and wanting to just have Trini take her right here and _now_.

Kim cried out in both pleasure and pain at feeling Trini bite her neck hard, probably enough to draw blood. She bucked her hips slightly, trying to get some bit of friction to try and satisfy her need.

“Answer me, Kim,” Trini growled out, scratching down her thigh lightly.   
Kim whined loudly, not caring that Trini heard her. She tilted her head back and swallowed thickly.

“ _Y-yes,_ ” Kim admitted shakily. “J-just, T-trini... _please_.”

Trini kissed up to her jaw, sucking lightly on the soft, brown skin. “Please, what? You’ll need to be specific with what you want.” Kim arched her back and moaned.

“ _F-fuck_ , Trini, please just t-touch me already.” She felt Trini smirk against her skin.

“Good girl, was that so hard?” She said before trailing her hand higher to the hem of her panties. Kik sucked in a breath at feeling those nimble fingers tease her skin. She whined and tried to grind on her hand which only resulted in earning her another bite.

“I’m the only one making the moves here.” Trini claimed. Kim blushed and nodded her head numbly. Trini resumed her teasing, now tracing her swollen clit through the outside of her panties.

Kim gasped, an electric shock of pleasure going down her spine. _Finally_. She thought, her mind in pure bliss as Trini rubbed her clit painfully slow, causing another breathless moan to pass her lips. Trini lips were back on her collar, sucking and biting harshly along her skin. Kim knew she should’ve stopped her from littering her skin with _this_ many hickies, she was entering a dangerous area.

But Kim didn’t.

Instead she urged Trini on, whispering a breathy _‘yes’_ and _‘harder’_ into the forest air. She wanted to have those hickies on her to show off that she’s only for Trini and that Trini did this. Kim grinded down on her fingers as Trini started to go faster. She was lost in the ecstasy, her skin glistening with sweat. However, this wasn’t enough for her. Kim badly wanted to feel Trini's fingers against her hot, bare pussy that kept throbbing for her.

“Trini - _ah_ \- _m-more_!” She panted out, squeezing her legs tighter around the girl’s waist.

Trini groaned softly at hearing Kim just beg for her. “Be patient prin-”

“Trini! Kim! Where the hell are you two!”

The two girls froze at hearing Zack yell their names in the distance. Kim groaned, thumping her head against the tree. Trini chuckled and looked up at her.

“Guess our time is up.” She said, making the move of removing her hand before Kim stopped her.

“Wait, no,” Kim pleaded, she did not want to be horny and frustrated the whole time they're over there with Zack. She needed to get off now. “But I didn’t get to… cum.” She mumbled out the last part, trailing off.

Trini leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You will, just not now. Let’s go before Zack finds us in this position.” Kim pouted but nodded nonetheless. She knew if Zack found them like this in the middle of a forest, he would tease them both endlessly.

//

All three of them were sitting around a small fire that Zack made, each on their own log. She can still feel how wet her panties are and it didn’t help that Trini was teasing her. Again.

Once Trini and Kim arrived to the spot, Zack was looking between them suspiciously. Of course he had to point out why she was so bundled up in her jacket when she was sweating. She felt her face go red and heard Trini just barely hold back a snicker behind her, Kim just made an excuse of not wanting to get bitten alive by mosquitoes. She glared at Trini, making the smaller girl laugh harder. Kim, wanting to move the attention from herself, asked for Zack if he had to get some sleeping bags so they can comfortable.

That’s when the teasing began.

As soon as Zack left, Trini was on her lap and kissing her neck again. Kim was practically purring, her hands on Trini’s hips as she peppered her skin with soft kisses up to her cheek. It wasn’t until now that Kimberly realized her and Trini haven’t officially kissed yet. Trini licked her lips before biting them, Kim completely hypnotized by the sight of her plump, red lips. Kim slowly leaned in, giving Trini a chaste kiss before pulling away just a few centimeters away. Trini was slightly out of breath, she can feel her ragged breaths on her lips. Before she knew it Trini kissed her softly at first, her hand cupping her cheek as she lightly swiped her tongue over her bottom lip.

Kim melted under the kiss and pulled Trini closer to her, moaning softly as she parted her lips. The kiss felt electric the moment Trini slipped her tongue in, kissing Kim hard and wanting. She slipped her hand into her hair and pulled, causing Kim to arch her back. She was trembling under Trini, she’s never had someone kiss her this passionate and fervent before. She can her blood pulsing in her veins, her quickened breathing, the heat in her groins and _god_ she can feel just how achingly, slow Trini was grinding on her thigh.

Kim gripped Trini’s hips hard as she pulled away, the two panting hard. She stared up at Trini, dazed from the pleasure at seeing her pupils dilated under the firelight. Trini drew back into her lips, biting hard on her bottom lip as she started to grind faster on her thigh. Trini moaned onto her lips, gripping her hair. Kim whimpered, the noise muffled by her lips. She bucked her hips up against Trini until she felt the her pull away from their kissing.

“ _A-ah_ ,” Trini gasped out, licking her lips. “As much as I want to keep going, Zack can literally come back any minute now.”

Trini she leaned her forehead against Kim, hearing the girl sigh dramatically. Kim grumbled out a ‘fine’ as Trini just giggled at her frustration.

Now, here she was, once again being left a horny, wet mess. Kim pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter around her body, trying ignore the ache in between her legs. She watched as Trini and Zack started to whisper back and forth, laughing every now and then. Kim bit her lip at wanting to know just what they were saying, resisting the urge to lean in closer.

Trini, on the other hand, was being berated with questions from Zack.

“Was that a hickey I saw on her?” He barely whispered. One thing that still shocked Trini to this day was Zack’s ability to bring his daily boisterous voice to just being as quiet as a mouse.

Trini nodded, the corners of her mouth slowly turning upwards.

“Was that in the woods just now?”

Another nod.

“So… you two are dating now or something?”

At that Trini’s froze, her smile faltering. She gave him a _‘shut up’_ kind of look at Zack because _damn it_ why did he have to be loud about _that_. They both knew the question was loud enough for Kimberly to hear, but she pretended like she didn’t, ignoring the feeling of knots in her stomach laughed. Zack slapped his knee before throwing his arm around Trini’s shoulder, breaking the awkward silence.

“Damn Trini, didn’t know you got game bro.” He teased. Trini rolled her eyes, pushing him away playfully.

“Whatever.”

Zack looked over at Kim, a smirk on his face. “I’m guessing I’m a third wheeling here aren’t I?” He said, watching her avert his gaze. Zack barked out another laugh as he took another sip of his beer.

“Don’t worry, a guy can take a hint.” He stood up from his spot on the log.

“Don’t get pregnant now.”

Trini choked on air as Kim eyes widened with a heavy blush, watching Zack waved with a smirk, walking away.

Now, it was just the two of them. Trini glanced over at Kim, clearing her throat softly.

“So… that happened.” She muttered lamely.

Kim shook her head, moving over to sit next to Trini. The two fell silent, watching the fire crackle in the soft darkness. Kim bit her lip as she stared intently at the fire. As much as she wanted to start where they left off, Zack’s question still echoed in her head.

_“You two are dating now or something?”_

“Are…” She finally said before stopping herself again. She felt Trini slowly intertwine their hand at seeing her hesitate, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kim smiled softly at the action before taking a deep breath.

“Well, _are_ we d-dating?” She rushed out the question, not daring to look at Trini. Silence once again fell upon them and Kim can feel her anxiety slowly rocket. Trini squeezed her hand tighter.

“Well,” Trini said, her voice holding a bit of nervousness. “It’s whatever you feel like it is.”

Kim swallowed up her anxiety to look at Trini, seeing the girl just as nervous as she is.   
“I… I know that I haven’t been treating you the best and that I was the one who said we can’t.” Kim paused, reaching for Trini’s other hand to hold them both. “But these feelings, I can’t deny them as much as I want. I know my dad would probably hate me forever but it’s worth it if in the end I’ll be with you.” She said softly, gauging in Trini’s reaction.

Trini shakily sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“K-Kim, I…” She bit her lip. “I’ll just say this. I really do you like you and I would date you in a heartbeat, trust me. But, if you’re going to lead me on and us just end up being fuck buddies, then I don’t want to continue whatever we have going on. If you’re _really_ serious, which I know you are, then I’m willing to try…” Trini motioned between them.

“Us.”

Kim nodded her head. “Of course, I understand what you mean. So… does that mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

Trini smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

“Only if you’re mine.”

Kim giggled and pecked her lips, the two laughing together.

“Of course, love.” She whispered, all the while smiling.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like things are finally getting spicy hmm haha. as always I hope y'all enjoyed!


	7. Yours Truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the s m u t
> 
> Anyways... hey guys! very, very, VERY sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with school and other shit so my schedule was packed but now it's not! so I'll try to update as often as possible. 
> 
> also if you want to follow me on social media you can follow me on my tumblr @thattallonenerd
> 
> so yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

Kim tilted her head at Trini, feeling the smaller girl pull on her hand gently. 

“What? Where?” Kim asked as she was helped up from the log by Trini. 

Trini shushed her with a quick kiss before taking the blanket that was on her shoulder and stuffing the blanket in her bag. She gently took Kim’s hand in her own as she started to walk forward, Kim following close behind. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

Kim frowned a bit, cheeks tinted pink as she tugged on Trini’s hand lightly. “But-”

“It’ll be worth the wait, Kim, trust me.”

Kim pouted as she let Trini lead them back towards the forest. She tried to resist the urge to ask any more questions, she really did, but she couldn’t help it. However, the only thing she was getting were cryptid replies from her girlfriend.

“Do you trust me, Kim?”

“Of course.”

“Then close your eyes and just follow along with me.”

That what made her shut up, reluctantly closing her eyes and biting on her lip the whole time as they made their small journey. Chirps from the creatures of the night being replaced by the sound of the wind whistling softly around them. Kim fought the urge to open her eyes as she squeezed Trini’s hand, causing the smaller ranger to laugh. She felt Trini place her hand on her waist and pull her close, leaning up on her toes to whisper in her ear.

“We’re here, open your eyes.” 

Kim shivered at feeling her cool breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped softly. 

They stood on top of a small hill and below them were tree tops of the forest, the moon illuminating in the darkness of the night. She could the soft orange light of the town in the distance from where they stood. Everything was serene. The only thing to be heard were the chirping in the trees and the wind. Kim felt a hand caress her face, just now realizing her need to breathe. She breathed in as her eyes landed on Trini, seeing her smile softly at her.

“What do you think?” Trini asked, her voice a soft whisper in the night.

Kim leaned into her touch, placing her hand over Trini’s. “It’s so beautiful here Trin, how did you find this place?”

Trini leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss. “This is my favorite spot to do some tai chi or meditation.”

Kim smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her closely. Trini couldn’t help but melt into her touch, hugging back just as tight.

“It’s beautiful, breathtaking really, and thank you for showing me, Trini.” She whispered into her hair. 

“Of course, love,” Kim felt heart fluttered at hearing Trini’s nickname for her. Trini pulled away slightly.

“Why don’t we sit?”

Kim nodded her head as Trini stepped back to pull out the blanket that was in her bag. She laid it on the slightly dew covered grass. They both layed down on it, shoulder to shoulder.

The sky was clear of any clouds and now the stars greedily filled up the vacant space, glimmering softly on the pair. Kim stared up at the sky as Trini intertwined their hands, looking over at Trini when she did so.

Trini was breathless as she stared back at Kim. She was effortlessly beautiful, a smile that graced her lips, her gentle brown eyes full of that same fire she sees everyday, and her wavy hair falling just right upon her face under the hazy moonlight. Trini felt her stomach spike up, glancing down at Kim’s lips.

Kim blushed and giggled softly. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Trini blinked out of her daze, licking her lips. “Just thinking about how beautiful  _ my  _ girlfriend is,” She said before sitting up on her elbows and leaning in to peck her cheek. Kim bit her tongue, blushing harder at the compliment.

“To have you here and be able to…” Trini kissed the edge of the her mouth. Kim can feel her smirking against her skin. 

“Kiss you.” 

Kim bit her lip and snaked her hand up to Trini shoulder, gripping it slightly. Trini chuckled before finally pressing their lips together.

Kim reciprocated eagerly, sighing softly on her lips. Trini placed her hand on the other side of Kim, gripping her sides and pulling her even closer, leaving no space between them. Kim arched her back into Trini, craving more for her, for her lips, her touch, her warmth, everything. Kim bit on her bottom lip greedily, feeling her gasp softly and swallowing up her noises. Trini moaned softly and dug her nails into her sides, her tongue pushing against Kim, deepening the kiss even more. Kim was the first to pull away, her breathing ragged and lips ablaze as Trini hungrily stared down at her, panting softly. 

A shudder went up her spine at seeing Trini’s usual light eyes now dark with lust. Kim swallowed and licked her bruised lips, squirming slightly under Trini’s dominant gaze. She slipped her hand that was on her shoulder into her hair and tugged back gently, leaning up to kiss along her exposed neck. Trini bit her lip to contain a moan as Kim’s kisses became nips which then turned to hard bites. She’s sure to have a  _ lot  _ of hickies after this.

Kim once again pulled away, breathing raggedly and staring up at her with half lidded eyes. A few seconds passed before Trini’s airy laugh broke the silence.  

“Penny for  _ your  _ thoughts?” Trini teased, her breath ghosting around her lips. 

Trini quirked up an eyebrow with a smug smirk. Kim stuttered over her words, making the Latina laugh harder and for Kim to blush even more. Trini silenced her by capturing her lips, kissing her slowly before pulling away again. Kim whined, trying to kiss those soft lips more.

“Ah ah,” Trini tsked. “I need to hear what you want from me, Kim.”

“Trini, you know-”

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me, princess?”

Kim swallowed thickly, already feeling the heat rise in between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, her words spilling out of her mouth.

“ _ Please,  _ Trini. I need you to touch me, finger me,  _ fuck me _ ,” Kim whimpered out desperately. 

“I just need you to make me cum already.”

Trini drew in a sharp breath, feeling herself go hot at hearing Kim beg for her. Trini regained her composure to slide her hand up to her neck, watching as Kim eyes widened and bit her lip. Kim was open and waiting for her with needy eyes, just begging for her to fuck her already. Trini smirked.

“With pleasure,  _ princessa _ .” 

Before she knew it, Trini was straddling her waist and pinning her wrist above her head with one hand and the other on her cheek. Then, her lips were against Kim’s,  _ hard _ . 

The kiss wasn’t full of tenderness, it was hot and lewd, full of raw desire. Trini loved the way how Kim was already starting to moan under her, how Kim would arch her back to lean more into her, and rolling her hips so desperately to get touched by her. Kim was intoxicated by Trini, everything about her had her senses tingling and blood pumping. Trini bit on her lip hard as her hand snaked around her throat, giving a gentle squeeze. Kim let out a raspy moan, bucking her hips at the rough play. Trini trailed her hand away from her throat and down her chest, groping at her boobs through her bralette, her thumb circling around her hardened nipple.

_ Oh. _

Kim tilted her head back, pulling away from their kiss as she moaned louder. 

“ _ A-ah! _ ” She choked out, trembling under Trini as she felt her panties getting even more soaked. She changed her mind, she doesn’t regret wearing a skirt tonight at all now.

Trini let go of her wrists as she pulled down the straps slowly, teasingly, as she lightly scratched down her chest. Kim whimpered, biting her lip as Trini finally pulled down her bralette down to her stomach. Trini cupped her exposed breasts, feeling velvet as ever in her hands as she saw goosebumps form on her skin. Kim twitched under her ministrations, clinging onto Trini’s waist as she rubbed her thumbs over her nipples. 

Kim cried out, her chest heaving. “Oh _ fuck, T-Trini. _ ” Trini bit her lip to stop a moan of her own, already feeling her underwear slowly get damp.

Trini slid off her stomach and settled herself in between her legs that instantly locked themselves around her. She leaned down and sucked along Kim’s collar, trailing down to her chest as she left red bruises on her skin. Kim grinded up against Trini’s front, crying out again in pleasure as Trini licked and sucked at her nipple. Despite not laying a single finger on her, Kim already felt herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

Kim panted, moaning when Trini swirled her tongue slowly around her nipple. “ _ F-fuck, Trini.” _ She gasped out when Trini sucked softly. “I-I’m getting close.” 

Kim felt Trini smirk against her skin as she trailed kisses down to the hem of her skirt. She squirmed slightly, anticipation on her veins. 

“Already?” Trini purred as she kissed along her thigh and biting down hard, rewarding herself another moan. She kept her hands on Kim’s thighs to stop them from closing.

“I’ve barely touched you here,” She said, swiping her finger over her wet clit through her panties. Kim arched her back off the blanket, trying to grind harder on her fingers for more only to be met with air. 

“I need to hear you beg for me again, baby,” Kim shivered at Trini’s hot breath ghosting over her thigh, dangerously close to just where she wanted her. Kim threw her head back, spreading her legs even more as her skirt rode up. 

“ _ Please _ , Trini fuck me  _ hard _ . Fuck me so hard that you have me sore and thinking about you all day tomorrow just, _ please, fuck me _ .”

Kim whimpered out desperately, glancing down Trini. She was smirking at her, pushing her panties to the side. Kim bit her lip hard, now being completely exposed to Trini.

“Good girl,” Trini murmured before dipping her head down and tentatively licking around her clit slowly. 

Kim gasped as her hips twitch, Trini’s hot tongue slowly swirling around her clit. She moaned, long and needy, arching off the blanket and grinding down on her tongue. Finally, what Kim has been dreaming for weeks now has come true, having Trini between her legs pleasuring her. Kim felt a shock go up her spine at feeling Trini suck on her clit, she moaned loudly and gripped at the blanket hard. Trini moaned with her, the vibrations sending Kim overboard and making her legs twitch even more. Trini kept a hand on her thigh to stop them from closing as she slipped a finger in her with the other.

Kim immediately clenched around her finger, her pussy slick with arousal and already soaking her finger. No wonder she was able to slip a finger in with ease

“ _ F-Fuck _ ,” Kim moaned out breathlessly, feeling herself even closer. “ _ T-trini _ .” She choked out into a moaning mess as Trini curved up her fingers  _ just right _ , hitting her sweet spot. 

“Cum for me,  _ princessa _ ,” Trini husked out.

She sucked on her clit harder, slipping a second finger in. Kim began trembling hard in front of her, mewling and and clenching at the blanket harder as she came. Her entire body jerked up, practically ripping the blanket from her hold as she moaned lowly, her chest heaving with ragged intakes of air.

Trini tasted Kim and started to thrust her fingers faster, making her cry out and ride her orgasm longer. Kim panted hard, feeling her vision swim as another orgasm washed over her body. Trini gladly lapped up at her juices, the taste of Kim on her tongue.

She kept chanting Trini’s name for more and more, to keep pleasuring her sensitive pussy and her legs shaking until it was too much. Kim moaned breathlessly, tangling a shaky hand into Trini’s hair. She tugged gently.

“Trini…” Kim mumbled softly. 

Trini perked up at hearing Kim call to her gently. She slowed down her thrusting and slowly removed her slick fingers from inside her, smirking at hearing Kim gasp. She kissed her thigh softly one last time before settling up by her side.

“You okay?” She asked, a tint of nervousness in her voice. Despite it all, she knew this type of situations all too well with the previous girls she dated or hooked up with. They would say they love her, want her, and then the next day they would act like nothing happened. Everytime.

Even through her haze, Kim glanced over at her with a small smile before cupping her cheek.

“I’m more than okay, Trini,” Kim said, her voice soft and raspy. “I’m practically in heaven right now. I’m with the girl of my dreams and she just ate me out.” 

Trini rolled her eyes as she grinned Kim laughing next to her.

“So, yes, I’m okay.”

Trini smiled softly down at Kim. “I’m glad,” She traced her collar lightly, seeing the taller girl shiver from her touch.

“Although I would love to sleep out here, I think by the fire would be better.”

“What? You think I can’t keep you warm?”

Kim giggled at that, playfully hitting her shoulder. “I’m afraid if I let you do that, you’ll have a different idea in mind. So, let’s just get back to the fire,” 

Trini hummed, kissing her cheek quickly. “I’ll lead the way then, princess.”

//

“So, I see you had fun last night, tiny?”

Trini blushed and resisted the urge from rolling her eyes at hearing Zack. She grumbled and just pulled the collar of her bomber jacket higher. Damn it, she should not have decided to wear a open collared shirt today. Especially not after what happened not too long ago.

“Shut up.”

Last night was… eventful to say the least. 

After helping Kim adjust her clothes they got back to the campsite, only to make their stay there temporary. Right when they got comfortable in a shared sleeping bag, a random night shift construction worker kicked them out of their spot. Or, so he tried. Trini and the worker exchanged a few heated words which then resulted in her punching the guy straight on the nose and running away with their stuff. I mean, the guy deserved it in Trini’s opinion, he was not about to badmouths them to the point of insulting both her and her  _ girlfriend _ . Who does this guy think he is.

So, in the end, they just went back to Kimberly’s house. Unfortunately, Kim is grounded for the day since her dad had find out about staying out so late at night.

Now, here she was with Zack at Krispy Kremes. They were passing the time together now because of an urgent text  from Zack saying,  _ meet me at krispy’s tomorrow morning _ . She took a bite out of her glazed donut as Zack barked out a laugh.

“I need some details if things were  _ that  _ serious to the point I had to leave.” Trini blushed harder and punched his shoulder hard as another round of laughter filled her ears.

“Look,” Zack held up his hands in defence, a sly grin plastered on his face. “By those hickies on your neck, shit must’ve been wild.”

He squinted his eyes. “Did you guys… have sex?”

Trini eyes widened, deciding to instead take a huge bite of her donut. A heavy silence filled the air before she heard Zack laugh once again.

“No  _ fucking  _ way, Trini!” He practically yelled in the soft quiet of the store. Trini leaned over the table with a glare.

“Shut the fuck up, Zack. You’re too fucking loud.” She hissed at him. She collapsed back against her chair as she crossed her arms.

“That’s what she said.”

Trini chuckled bitterly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Oh, my fucking god.”

“Trini, you gotta tell me them details now. Who went down on who? Is she good?” Zack drop his voice to a whisper, all the while smirking. 

“Did you finger her?”

At that Trini really did roll her eyes. 

“Come on, man. It’s fucking Kimberly Ann Hart. You’re the luckiest girl in the world to get someone as awesome as  _ her  _ as your girlfriend.”

Trini smiled softly at that, the action involuntarily as her mind drifted back to what happened last night between them. Kim is her girlfriend, all to her, and she was just moaning her name and begged for her touch not too long ago.

“Look at you reminiscing and shit, this is too cute.” Zack smiled at her. “But I’m happy for you that you’re with someone that deeply cares for you.”

Trini nodded her head. “Thanks, Zack. That really means a lot to me.” 

Zack gave her a thumbs up. “Of course, if things get a lil’ weird, if you know what I mean, I’m not afraid to defend your crazy ass.” 

She was taken aback at seeing Zack give her a serious look. She shook her head with a small smile. 

“I’ll remember that, pretty boy.”

“Great! Now back to what I was saying, those details? I need them asap like right now because-”

Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e l l
> 
> yeah so I hope that was okay ngl i had to re do this chapter several times before finally deciding on this. so yeah! if you guys want to talk with me or send me prompts or anything really you can go over to my tumblr @thattallonenerd

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed ah I'm not gonna lie it's been awhile since I last posted my writing up so hopefully, this is good.


End file.
